


Fake It

by Lupy180



Series: Fake It / Get Real [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern Era, Slow Burn, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Bjorn has been your neighbor and best friend for 4 years. His daughter Siggy happens to be your son’s best friend also. Out of the blue Bjorn asks you to act like his girlfriend during a weekend getaway which happens to be his family reunion.





	1. A Very Big Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Series Warnings: Smut (in later chapters), NSFW, language, drinking, AU! Modern!Bjorn, Reader is a single mother of a 4 year old boy, angst, dub-con 
> 
> Acknowledgements: first and foremost this series is inspired by another called “Let’s Pretend” by Bovaria aka Tesla. I owe her many thanks for allowing me to write this.

It was an easy, quiet night when you heard the door open. You remained still with your glass of wine in your hand and let out a sigh. Only one person in the neighborhood knew where your spare key was.

“Y/N, I need to talk to you real quick.” Bjorn’s voice was surprisingly soft and quiet.

You stood up from your couch and turned around to see your neighbor with his beautiful daughter, Siggy asleep in his arms. He moved slowly to place the sleeping child on the couch and motioned you towards the kitchen.

“What’s going On? Everything alright?” You whispered.

Bjorn smiled down at you. “Don’t worry, Siggy is safe.”

You finished your glass of wine and leaned against your counter. “Okay, so then what is it?”

“Well… I feel really bad about asking this-”

Bjorn chuckled nervously. 

You assumed he was asking you to babysit Siggy while he went on a date. You were more than happy to do that. Siggy needed a mom desperately and if Bjorn found a woman that he felt was good enough then you were ecstatic for him!

“Yes.” You interrupted him.

“Yes?” He questioned.

“Yes, I will watch Siggy while you go on a date. When it’s over you gotta give me details.”

Bjorn reached a hand up and began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. There was a sudden awkward silence between the two of you.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend for a couple of days.”

You put the empty wine glass down and quickly turned back to Bjorn.

“Wait… What?”

He held his hand up. “Hear me out! There’s a family reunion going on and I don’t want to go alone with Siggy.”

Your eyes bulged. “Let me think… Um… No.”

Bjorn leaned against the counter beside you and wrapped his arms around your shoulder. “Please, please, please. I’ll owe you the world if you do this for me. I can’t have my family rubbing in my face that they were right about Porunn.”

You let out a heavy sigh. He had to pull that card knowing it pulled on your heartstrings.

As a single mother you felt sympathy for Bjorn. When Siggy was just a month old his wife took off in the middle of the night and never came back. Bjorn didn’t have a clue about babies but you did. You helped him put her to sleep one night and the rest was history. Before you knew it the two of you were hanging out and babysitting each others kid.

“I’ll pay for the plane ticket.” He released his hold on you. “You and Jackson need a. vacation! And there’s an amazing theme park close by!” Bjorn raised his voice a little in excitement.

“Bjorn, I don’t know.” You hesitated.

“We go, you pretend to be my girlfriend for just a couple of days and you meet my family. We have a good time and come back home. There’s nothing to it.” He replied.

“Why don’t you just ask one of the other girls on the street? They always flaunt over you. They won’t need much motivation.” You suggested as you poured yourself another glass of wine.

“Because you are great with Siggy. She adores you. And we know everything about each other so when they ask questions we will already know the answers.” He explained.

You sipped your wine and groaned. “Fine. I’ll do it. But you owe me big time for this!”

Bjorn’s blue eyes lit up and a warming smile stretched over his face. He engulfed you in another hug and picked you up as though you were a little kid.

“Yes! Thank You! Thank you so much!”

You became stiff in the crushing bear hug. “Bjorn! You’re crushing me!” You cried out.

He quickly set you down with a smile still plastered on his face. “The plane leaves tomorrow morning, I’ll be here to pick you up around 8.” He turned on his heels and began heading towards the living room.

“What!” You nearly screamed as you followed him.

He picked his daughter up and shushed you. “Sleepy kids. Most important rule! You never wake them when they are sleeping.” He whispered.

You snickered quietly as he opened the door and left you standing in the living room. The words he had just recited to you were the first words you had ever said to him. Bjorn Ironside, he really was something else.

You watched him walk into his home from your living room window and silently cursed yourself. It wouldn’t be so bad being Bjorn’s girlfriend, he was a handsome man that brought home a lot of money and was great with kids. But how were you going to act like his girlfriend in front of his whole family?

***

You had everything ready and packed by early morning. Your son, Jackson was sitting at the table, dressed in his blue jeans and light blue collar shirt.

“We going on a plane?” He asked in his cute little voice.

You turned to him with a smile. “Yep. You excited?”

Jackson smiled and nodded his head. “Bjorn and Siggy coming too?”

You chuckled. “Of course they are.”

Jackson clapped his hands. “Yayy!” He exclaimed.

The door to your home opened and Siggy came running in with a smile on her face. She had on a pretty pink summer dress and white little heels that clicked against your wooden floor with every step she taken.

“Jackson!” She called out.

“Siggy!” Your son jumped off his chair and ran right to her and gave her a hug.

“Are you ready to go?” Bjorn asked.

You looked at Bjorn to see that he was in a nice white button up shirt with a nice pair of black pants.

“And here I thought it wasn’t business.” You joked.

He smiled. “Come on we don’t want to miss our plane.”

***

A 6 hour plane ride and a quick 10 minute taxi ride brought you to the front lawn of Bjorn’s mother’s house. The lawn was filled with fresh green grass and beautiful flowers that outlined the path to the two story house. About 50 yards off to the left was a small guest house.

“Come on Y/N, we got this.” Bjorn encouraged as he began grabbing the luggage off the sidewalk.

“This is where you grew up?” You asked as you grabbed your son’s hand and began following Bjorn to the house.

“It’s so cool!” Jackson spoke as he jumped up and down.

“Even better, there’s a pool out back to go swimming.” Bjorn looked at Jackson with a smile.

“I wanna swim!” Siggy piped up from your left and grabbed your hand.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up.” Another male’s voice made you look up.

There was a man leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He had a head full of long blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck. He had similar blue eyes and a beautiful face just like Bjorn.

“And not with the same girl you left with.” The man commented as he moved his eyes to you.

“Ragnar, this is my girlfriend Y/N. Y/N, this is Ragnar, my father.” Bjorn introduced you.

You held your hand out and he grasped it tight. “Nice to meet you. And I thought the last girl he left with was beautiful.” He teased.

Your eyes widened and you weren’t sure if you were supposed to laugh or be afraid.

“Dad! Come on, really?” Bjorn growled.

Ragnar released your hand and immediately brought Bjorn in for a hug. “Relax Big Bear! I got a wife at home. I can’t take your girlfriend cause I have no place to put her.”

That time you and the children at your side laughed simultaneously. Ragnar smiled and crouched down to introduce himself to Jackson.

“Come on, my mother will be happy to meet you.” Bjorn motioned towards the door.

You turned to call the kids back to you but Bjorn grabbed your arm before you could get a name out. He had a playful smile on his face that assured you everything was okay.

“It’s alright. Ragnar is great with kids.”

You risked one last glance and found both Siggy and Jackson climbing on top of Ragnar like a tree. It was enough to give you confidence in Bjorn’s promise.

The door ripped open and the smell of steak and potatoes fell upon you. A beautiful woman with long blonde curly hair jumped forward and latched herself onto Bjorn.

“Oh, Bjorn it’s so good to finally see you! How have you been?” The Woman’s smile matched Bjorn’s.

“I’ve been great, Mom how are you?” He chuckled as he hugged her back.

She didn’t answer him as her blue eyes had caught sight of you. Bjorn smiled and moved beside you.

“Mom, this is Y/N My girlfriend. Y/N, meet Lagertha, my mother.”

You held your hand out and held a confident smile. She laughed at you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Oh it is so nice to meet the woman who has made my son happy. Come, we must talk.” She began leading you inside but stopped and turned to Bjorn. “Bjorn, why don’t you bring the children’s stuff up to your room? You and Y/N can sleep in the guest house.”

You opened your mouth. “Oh, that won’t be-”

“Nonsense! We are all adults here. We all know what young love can make you do.”

You chuckled nervously and followed her inside the house. Jackson and Siggy ran through the house, laughing as they chased themselves up and down the stairs. Bjorn and Ragnar stepped out back while you stayed in the kitchen with Lagertha.

There was the sound of a faint argument and then a loud splash. You looked at Lagertha and then moved for the back door. Siggy opened it and ran out onto the back patio.

“Daddy!” She jumped up and down and searched the big in-ground pool.

“Where did he go?” Jackson asked as he threaded between you and Siggy.

Bjorn jumped out of the water and gripped the sides of the pool. Ragnar stood a couple feet back with a smirk plastered on his face.

“Ragnar, you can not be serious! He just got here!” Lagertha began scolding Ragnar behind you.

You watched as Bjorn began to climb out of the pool and you let out the loudest laugh ever. Then Siggy and Jackson joined in. Bjorn looked at you with raised eyebrows and began stepping towards you.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” He asked.

You slowly began backing up while trying to stop your ridiculously loud laughter. “No, I think it’s hilarious!”

“Really?” Bjorn reached out and scooped you up like a groom often did with a bride and began heading towards the pool.

“ No! Wait! I take it all back! Wait!” You kicked your feet and tried freeing yourself but Bjorn was a strong man.

He tossed you forward and you dropped right into the cold water with your feet still kicking. You quickly rushed to the surface, shivering from the cold water that made your skin tingle.

Bjorn gave off one last satisfied smirk before he ran and did a summer right into the pool. You tried crawling back out but his hands grabbed you and you found yourself being brought back to the water.

Lagertha turned her attention to her son Bjorn and she ran right to the edge of the pool.

“Bjorn Ironside, if you are not just like your father! Get out of the pool right now!” She demanded.

Bjorn released you and allowed you to finally climb out. The moment he was out you shoved him right back in and walked to Lagertha who had the towels in her arms.

“Serves him right.” Lagertha laughed and wrapped her arm around you. “Now that’s how a real woman stands her ground.”

You laughed and felt yourself become relaxed around Bjorn’s mother. Maybe this weekend would be just what you needed.


	2. Telling Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting and it’s not even halfway through the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series warnings: smut (in later chapters), NSFW, language, drinking, mentions of violence, drinking, AU!, Modern!Bjorn, Reader is a single mother of a 4 year old boy, angst, dub-con

You were able to grab a quick shower and change into clean clothes before Lagertha finished cooking. When you walked downstairs you found Bjorn waiting for you at the bottom of the staircase in a pair of blue jeans and a black plain tee.

“Hey, how are the kids, Aquaman?” You teased as you walked by him.

“Good, but there’s something I need to tell you real quick.” Bjorn stopped you right before you got to the kitchen.

“You can tell Y/N at the dinner table let’s go.” Lagertha called from the kitchen.

Bjorn sat right beside you while Jackson sat across from you and Siggy was across from Bjorn. Lagertha sat at your far left and Ragnar, your far right.

“So now would be a good time to explain why you threw our son in the pool.” Lagertha began.

You were intrigued. Bjorn clenched his jaw and rubbed the back of the neck. That was something he only did when he was frustrated or nervous. The tension grew quickly in the room.

“Well?” Lagertha asked.

You reached for your glass and began sipping the water. Ragnar opened his mouth to shove a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

“I wanted to know why Bjorn didn’t marry Y/N before she had his son.” He answered before shoving the fork in his mouth.

You gasped and immediately began choking on the water. You coughed and turned to Bjorn. Bjorn was shooting you an apologetic look as you continued to cough. Your heart raced and you felt your face burn hot.

Why the fuck would Ragnar say such a thing? You never said Bjorn was his father to any of them!

“Y/N, are you alright?” Lagertha asked.

You coughed some more and gently patted your chest. Bjorn reached a hand out to rub your shoulder as you nodded your head to answer Lagertha.

“You must excuse my ex husband’s rude question. Bjorn had been so quick to marry Porunn before she was even pregnant so he must have just assumed Bjorn would have married the next.” Lagertha waved her hand at Ragnar.

Ragnar put his fork down gently. “Well, I just wanted to know what happened with his wife.”

Lagertha smiled. “I see you’re trying to make sure Bjorn didn’t make the same mistake you did.”

Ragnar reached for his beer and remained silent. You finally managed to catch your breath and cleared your throat.

“Maybe we should put that aside for now and focus on better things. How did you two meet?” Lagertha asked as she turned to you.

“I was having trouble getting Siggy to sleep.” Bjorn answered.

You nodded your head. “We’re neighbors. He lives right across the street from me.”

“I take it Siggy needed a woman’s touch.” Lagertha began eating the salad on her plate.

You chuckled. “Bjorn was so over tired and over worked he didn’t realise I was knocking on the door. He left the door unlocked so I allowed myself in and found him holding the baby crying.”

Everyone at the table laughed including Bjorn.

“And I knew about children as I work at a daycare and I soothed Siggy to sleep and let Bjorn have a whole 5 hours of sleep.” You finished.

“That was the best sleep I ever had.” Bjorn replied as he began cutting into his steak.

“So when did you two actually start dating?” Ragnar asked.

Bjorn opened his mouth but didn’t answer. You slapped his arm.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember! It was two weeks after that. You taken me on that date remember?”

Bjorn looked at you. “Of course. How could I forget? We had dinner at that one nice place that sells all those Swedish meals.”

You smiled. He was talking about the time he had taken you to dinner as a thank you for helping him with Siggy. Which he did try taking you to bed but you turned him down. He only attempted 4 more times before he agreed friendship was a better option.

“Okay, you’re right I’ll give you that. But I bet you can’t remember what I was wearing.”

Bjorn put on a gentle smile. “Are you joking? How could I forget? You were dressed in a casual nice light blue blouse and you were in this nice black pencil skirt. You didn’t have your hair up like you usually do. And you had on this nice perfume. It wasn’t too girly smelling, it actually had a light sandalwood scent with maybe some apple blossoms and Like… Pink champagne.”

Bjorn had his eyes on your face but you could see he was concentrating, plucking the scene right from his memories. You couldn’t believe the details he was speaking about. He memorized everything!

“And you ordered the swedish meatballs with a glass of wine if you were wondering if I remembered that too.”

You felt a strange flow of heat race through you. Bjorn’s eyes moved up to yours and your voice got caught in your throat.

“Bjorn-”

“Mommy, I’m tired.” Jackson’s voice pulled you out of your weird state.

You and Bjorn stood up at the same time and an awkward silence grew in the room. Lagertha broke it by laughing.

“I think it’s safe to say you two are just great together.” She commented.

You scooped Jackson up in your arms, mumbled a thank you and began bringing them upstairs. Bjorn picked Siggy up and opened the door. You found a room with 2 twin sized beds that was half painted blue with star wars posters and the other half was pick with glittering stars.

You turned to Bjorn. He set Siggy down on the bed and began to tuck her in. You brought Jackson over towards the other bed beside the star wars poster and searched his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted.

“Here, I’ll get the covers.” Bjorn pulled back the covers and you shifted his sleeping body further up so his head rested on the pillow.

***

The moment you entered the guest house you shoved your bag off your shoulders and turned to Bjorn.

“I wanna know right now why you told Ragnar that Jackson is your son! It’s one thing to bring me into this. I understand me being your girlfriend is fake. But you need to leave my son out of it. He doesn’t need to get his hopes up!”

Bjorn put his bag at the end of the bed. “My father assumed Jackson was mine so I just… Went along with it.”

“Ok but did you think of how Jackson will feel after he gets to call you Daddy then when we get back home you won’t be Daddy anymore. It will confuse him Bjorn! You can’t do that!” You chastised.

Bjorn held his arms out in defense. “I been in Jackson’s life since he was 6 months old!”

“And?” You asked.

“That boy looks up to me! I just thought that he wouldn’t mind having me as a father I’m sorry alright?”

You sucked in a deep breath and headed for the bed. Bjorn moved to the other side and began pulling back the covers.

“Um what are you doing?” You questioned.

Bjorn looked at you. “Its big enough for both of us.”

You felt your jaw drop. “I don’t think so. There’s a couch over there.”

Bjorn chuckled. “Come on, this is part of our little… Charade. We fake it til we make it and that includes sleeping in the same bed.” He moved himself under the covers.

You didn’t move you just stood still with your mouth hung open as he slid his shirt over his head. He leaned back on the pillow and chuckled.

“Don’t worry Y/N, I promise to stay on my side unless you want me to meet you halfway.”

His joke made your cheeks grow warm. It had been awhile since you slept in the same bed with another man let alone actually do anything physical. A single mother was a busy life.

“Don’t even joke like that.” You replied as you crawled under the covers.

Bjorn laughed and turned the lamp off beside his bed. “You think I’m bad, wait til you meet my brothers. Sigurd’s not so bad. Ubbe and Hvitserk are the ones that I will have to watch you around.”

You laughed and turned to Bjorn. “Oh will you be my protector? Save me from any harm that comes my way?” You asked as you rolled onto your side to look at him.

He chuckled. “Of course. You’re my friend. I’ll protect you from anything. Besides if anything happened to you who would babysit Siggy when another emergency comes up?”

You snickered and reached across the bed to gently slap his arm.

“Owe.” Bjorn laughed. “So the reunion is going to be at my father’s bar. I think it would be smart if we leave around 6 pm so no one gets too trashed around the kids. I’d hate to beat my family up if they do something stupid.”

“I agree. I wouldn’t want to have a repeat of that one night we went out drinking…” You began.

“I ended up bashing some guys face in for harassing you.” Bjorn groaned at the memory.

Silence filled the air as the two of you lied still. You should have been tired. You should have wanted to go to sleep but you didn’t. Bjorn laid on his back with his hands folded behind his head. Every now and then you would risk a glance at him. He was looking up at the ceiling when he huffed and climbed out of the bed.

“Come on, I want to show you something.” He invited.

You began following him towards the little living room area where he pulled a chair up. He stood on it and began pressing into the little sun window. The window opened and he held his hand out to you.

“Come on. Climb up.” He invited.

You hesitated.

“Come on. It’s safe. I promise.” He encouraged.

You climbed beside him on the chair and he lifted you up by the hips. You let out a little squeal as he lifted you up by the window.

“Climb up.” He ordered.

You reached your arms up and climbed onto the roof. Bjorn jumped and pulled himself up onto the roof and sat behind you.

“Now look up.”

You looked up to see a bright full moon surrounded by stars.

“Wow.” You whispered.

“This was my little spot growing up.” Moved beside you so he could look at you. “I broke my arm falling down right there.” He pointed at the gutter that ran along the roof.

“No way.” You turned to Bjorn with a bright smile.

He chuckled. “I was trying to impress a girl and fell down. Most embarrassing moment in my life.”

The two of howled in laughter. “Since when does Bjorn Ironside need to impress a girl?” You asked.

Bjorn looked you in the eyes. “She was the maid’s daughter and her name was Porunn.”

You felt your jaw clench at the name alone. He looked down at the gutter and smiled at the memories that were rushing through his mind.

“But that was before we decided to elope and when she was pregnant she was so happy. So ecstatic to hold our beautiful daughter in her arms.” Bjorn began to explain.

“So what happened?”

Bjorn looked at you and shrugged his shoulders. “She literally lost interest in everything. She became depressed. I begged her to get help. The night before her first appointment, I woke to a cold bedside with a note saying she couldn’t do it anymore.”

You bit your lip and leaned back on your elbows. “If she ever came back do you think you would take her back?”

Bjorn leaned on his elbows too and let out a sigh. “Honestly, I don’t ever think about that because I truly believe she will never return.” He looked at you again and you nodded your head silently.

You cleared your throat. “So on to a new subject…what am I supposed to wear to this family reunion.”

Bjorn shrugged his shoulders. “Something hot. I want my brothers to be jealous.”

You chuckled and then paused. “Wait. Your family’s not gonna do the whole "let’s see you guys kiss” thing. Are they?“

Bjorn smiled. "You’ll see.” He began heading back towards the window to get back inside.

“Wait! What do you mean by ‘You’ll see’?”

Bjorn laughed. “It means that you will see. Now come on, let’s get some sleep…Baby.”

You felt yourself tense at the nickname. Hearing Bjorn call you that made your heart pound surprisingly fast. What was this man doing to You?


	3. Reunion pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready for the reunion and the Reader has a quick little chat with Lagertha that brings out something she didn’t even know was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series Warnings: language, NSFW, drinking, smut (coming soon), AU!, Modern!Bjorn, angst, dub-con,

“Got ya!” Siggy’s voice made you jump and then you felt her body crash down on yours.

You opened your eyes and groaned as Siggy continuously bounced up and down on your back.

“Bjorn.” Your voice came out strained as you felt another crushing force on your legs.

“Mommy! Mommy! Get up!” Jackson cried out.

“Mommy!” Siggy mimicked Jackson.

“No, it’s Y/N.” You corrected.

Siggy shook her head at you and continued chanting “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”

“That’s not my name.”

“Of course it is. Your Mommy and I’m Daddy.” Bjorn mumbled as he peaked over his shoulder.

“Yay! Daddy! Daddy!” Jackson crawled off you and began jumping towards Bjorn.

Siggy crawled further up your body and grabbed your face with her small hands. You looked into her small blue orbs as she pressed her forehead into yours.

“You heard Daddy. Your name is Mommy!”

You chuckled. “Oh, so what Daddy says goes?”

Siggy released your face and nodded her head.

“See, even she understands it.” Bjorn teased as he crawled out of the bed.

Your son jumped off the bed and began following Bjorn. Siggy finally crawled off you so you could get up and stretch. She took the opportunity to wrap herself around your ankle and giggle. You hobbled out of the room and towards the smell of fresh coffee with Siggy still wrapped around your leg. 

Bjorn was pouring a cup of coffee when he turned to look at you and laughed.

“Alright, no more laughing until I get some coffee.”

Bjorn handed you the cup in his hands and you sipped it. You silently gave him a thumbs up before continuing towards the counter to lean on. He always made it just right for you.

“You didn’t bring a dress, did you?” Bjorn asked.

“Did you tell me to bring me a dress?” You asked.

Bjorn dragged his hand down his face. “Shit! I thought I told you to bring one!”

You started to laugh. “Relax. I brought one. What time do we need to be ready by?”

“Grandma said 9.” Siggy’s voice came from the floor.

Bjorn looked down at her and put on his soft gentle smile. “Did Grandma feed you yet?”

Siggy nodded her head. “She gave us waffles and said to tell you two slow pokes it was time to start getting ready.”

Jackson came running from around the corner with a little car in his hand. “Grandma gave me this!”

“That was very nice of her.” You replied.

Bjorn reached down and scooped his daughter over his shoulder. Alright kids, time to start getting ready.“

"But I wanna swim!” Jackson and Siggy spoke at the same time.

“We’ll go for a swim after we see the rest of the family today. You guys excited to meet your uncles ‘cause their excited to meet you.” Bjorn opened the door and began walking across the yard with both kids over each shoulder.

You stood in the doorway and watched the smile on your sons face. There was a certain light in his eyes that you had never seen before. It made warmth grow in your chest. Your son was happy and that was all that ever wanted since you held him in the delivery room.

***

After having a couple waffles you ran upstairs into the bathroom to take a quick shower. You heard the bathroom door open and peeked from behind the curtain. Bjorn was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

“What are you doing in here?” You asked.

“My mother told me to join you in the shower real quick.” Bjorn replied.

Your eyes grew big and round. “What?!”

Bjorn shrugged his shoulders. “She thinks we have a son together what’s the big deal?” He began pulling his shirt over his head. “If your not done yet I suggest you hurry up and rinse off cause I’m coming in.” He began pulling off his bottoms.

You closed the curtain and began rinsing your hair out. “Wait! I’m rinsing off now!”

Bjorn approached the curtain and began shaking it with his hand. “Here, your gonna want a towel. Unless you wanna stay which is perfectly fine with me.”

You turned around to see Bjorn’s hand holding a towel by the curtain. You snatched it out of his hand and wrapped it around your naked body before you stepped out.

Bjorn began untying the towel that was tied at his waist and you felt your whole body burn. Especially your face. Your heart pounded and you felt raw adrenaline shoot through you. You let out a quiet squeak and turned to face the door. And then you felt another towel plop right on your head.

“Bjorn!” You cursed as you squirmed and dropped his towel on the floor.

“You know most women would have died to have me take my towel off for them.” Bjorn commented.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get ready.” You moved to open the bathroom door.

“Wait, Y/N I need you to bring me that towel back!” Bjorn spoke as he peaked around the curtain.

“Your a big boy, Bjorn. Get it yourself.” You opened the door and walked out.

“Y/N Wait! The towel!” He called out but you ignored him and headed towards the stairs.

Lagertha met you halfway with your red dress in her hands. The two of you went to her room where you changed into the dress and began brushing your hair. The dress was short and more of a fit and flare style with short sleeves.

“That dress looks great on you.” Lagertha commented.

You smiled and turned to her. “Really? You don’t think it’s too short?”

She shook her head. “No it’s perfect. It matches you.”

Lagertha wasn’t as dressed up as you. She was in a casual pair of black jeans with a loose fitting blue shirt. But her wavy blonde hair was on point.

“Thank you so much, Lagertha. For being so welcoming with Jackson and I.” You replied.

Lagertha smiled. “Of course. It’s the least I can do. It makes me happy to see that my son has found someone like you. He really loves you.”

You chuckled nervously. “Did he tell you that?” You questioned.

“He doesn’t have to. I see the way he looks at you.” She replied.

You felt yourself fidget. Little butterflies filled your stomach and your heart skipped a beat.

“Are you two playing catch-up or are we leaving? Come on, everyone else is already on their way!” Ragnar’s voice came from the other side of the door.

You opened the door and followed Lagertha outside. Bjorn was leaning against the tailgate of a pickup truck. He was buttoning up his pants when he got a glance of you. In the middle of putting on his shirt, he froze.

“What?” You asked.

He blinked and dragged his eyes down your body before letting out a whistle. “I know I told you to dress up but I wasn’t expecting… ”

You tilted your head and smiled. “I know, I look good. Now hurry up and put your shirt on.”

He smiled. “I know, I can’t have you drooling over me at the reunion.”

You took a quick glance at his fingers as they began buttoning up his shirt. It was so hard to keep all the words that you really wanted to say back. That’s when it dawned on you. How did you miss his charisma? His good looks? Or they way His blue eyes shined in the sunlight? Or even his beautiful blonde hair. His… Everything?

“So… Siggy and Jackson?” You asked.

“Already in their seats and buckled.” Bjorn answered.

You let out a sigh in relief and headed for the truck. Ragnar, Lagertha, and Bjorn all sat in the front while you stayed in the back with the kids. The bar was located in a nice little private area that wasn’t too far from the town. You could see the whole parking lot full of cats and there was a whole group of people setting up chairs and moving grills.

“That’s a lot of people.” Jackson commented as his eyes searched the crowd.

Ragnar turned in the driver seat to look at your son. “All part of your family little man.”

You looked at Bjorn and he looked at you. He shot you a pleading glance and you just rolled your eyes.

“Ready to meet your family?” You asked as you turned to Jackson.

Jackson smiled and kicked his legs in an excited manner.

You let out a deep breath. Here goes nothing.


	4. Reunion pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets the rest of Bjorn’s family but things take a turn when unexpected company shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drinking, AU!, Modern!Bjorn, NSFW, language, little violence, arguing, fluff

There were people everywhere. Music blaring from inside the bar and the air filled with a charcoal and smoke scent. Jackson held onto your hand and began searching the crowd. Bjorn approached you with Siggy in his arms. 

“Hope you’re ready for some real entertainment.” He commented. 

You shook your head and chuckled. 

“Bjorn Ironside! How the Hell have you been?” A man’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. 

You and Jackson brought your eyes over to see another man holding his hand out to Bjorn. Bjorn leaned closer towards you and kept one arm snaked around your waist while he shook the other man’s hand. 

“As you can see Ubbe, I’ve been doing really well.” Bjorn commented. 

Ubbe’s blue eyes moved to yours and you watched a familiar charming smile overcome his face. They were definitely brothers. That much was for sure. 

“So I’ve heard.” He patted his brothers shoulders before holding his hand out to you. “You must be Y/N. I’m Ubbe." 

You smiled and gave his hand a gentle shake. "Nice to meet you Ubbe.” 

Ubbe’s smile turned flirtatious as he scanned your face. “Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine.” 

“Easy Ubbe, this is my girl.” Bjorn tightened his grip around you and drew you closer. 

Ubbe nodded his head and turned to Jackson beside you. “And who is this?” 

“My name is Jackson!” Your son piped up with a smile. 

“That is my son Jackson and this is my daughter, Siggy.” Bjorn turned to his daughter who smiled and waved at Ubbe. 

“Brothers, where are your manners?” Ubbe asked as he turned around. 

You watched as two other men approached you. One with blonde hair like Bjorn and another, with darker hair like Ubbe. 

Bjorn put Siggy down and you watched both kids run in the bar with Ragnar following them. You peaked over Ubbe’s shoulder to watch them and Bjorn chuckled. 

“Stop worrying, Y/N. The kids will always be safe around my family.” Bjorn assured. 

“So this is the beautiful Y/N we’ve heard about.” The blonde man approached you and offered his hand. “I’m Sigurd.” 

You smiled kindly at Sigurd and opened your mouth to speak but the other brother pushed him to the side. Literally. 

“Alright quit hogging her.” Dark blue eyes met yours as he held his hand out to you. “I’m Hvitserk.” 

“Hvitserk nice to meet you.” You began shaking his hand but he lifted the back of your knuckles up to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss. 

You felt your face burn as his eyes became filled with lust much like Ubbe’s. 

“Believe me when I say, it really is an honour to meet you.” He placed another kiss to the back of your hand. 

Bjorn released you and stepped forward. “ You better remember, unlike Ubbe, I do not share.” 

Hvitserk sent you one last smirk before releasing your hand. “Ivar’s inside. He’s been dying to meet his niece and nephew. He didn’t believe you brought a girl back like Dad said.” 

Bjorn held his hands up. “Well as you see, she is here.” 

Hvitserk smiled. “I see. You have to take her to meet him. He’s convinced you don’t have a girl and that Porunn left you.” 

You turned to Bjorn and couldn’t stop the nervous giggle that tickled your stomach. Bjorn joined you and shook his head. 

“Well he is wrong. I left her. And not long after, I found my Baby right here.” Bjorn wrapped his arm around your shoulder and placed a chaste kiss to your forehead. 

All his brothers laughed. 

“I wonder if they need help with the food.” Hvitserk commented before he turned on his heel and began heading towards the grills. 

“Same old Hvitserk.” Sigurd commented.

“I bet you 20 bucks He’s going to get caught sneaking food out of one of the coolers.” Bjorn turned to Ubbe. 

Ubbe looked at Bjorn, intrigued. “30 says he gets caught after he’s had the first snack.” 

Sigurd kept his arms folded over his chest. “And 40 says Lagertha kicks his ass.” 

All of you broke out into a loud laugh. It seemed realistic. Lagertha had this strong overpowering energy that just told you she was a real strong woman. Both inside and out. 

You felt Bjorn begin to step forward and followed him towards the bar. Ragnar was walking around the bar with Siggy and Jackson following him. Your eyes moved in a far corner where you saw a man sitting by himself. Bjorn released his hold on you and began heading towards him. 

“Ivar.” You heard Bjorn begin to greet him. 

Jackson ran up to you and grabbed your hand. He headed right to Bjorn with a bright smile on his face. He reached up and slapped Bjorn’s leg. 

Bjorn looked down at him. 

“A little firecracker there.” Ivar commented before he motioned towards the little boy. “My nephew.” 

Bjorn kept his eyes on Ivar. “What can I say? He’s just like his mother.” 

Ivar moved his gaze towards you. “Hello, I’m Ivar.” 

“I’m Y/N, Bjorn’s girlfriend.” 

Ivar didn’t offer you his hand like his brothers. He held them together and brought his attention back to Jackson. 

“So it would seem.” He grumbled. 

“Ivar, don’t be angry just because you were proven wrong.” Bjorn replied. 

Ivar tilted his head. “I’m still not so sure about that.” 

While the two began to argue Jackson tugged on your arm and began dragging you across the bar to the bathroom. He always preferred that you waited outside the bathroom when ever he was in public. You didn’t mind it at all. In fact, you felt it helped keep him safe. 

You looked back at Bjorn and saw Ivar stand up. Bjorn ran a hand through his short blonde hair as they continued their little argument. While waiting you watched a few unknown people walk into the bar and then walk back out. Siggy stayed by her father’s side and began pulling on his shirt for his attention. 

A little chuckle escaped your lips. Bjorn and Siggy were just adorable together. Especially when he would scoop her up and sling her over his shoulder like she was nothing. 

“Children are just precious, aren’t they?” 

You turned around to see a man behind with a smile on his face. There was something… Off about him. But none the less you smiled back and nodded your head. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting, I was minding my own business when I saw a beautiful woman standing by herself and I thought ‘now there’s something wrong with this picture and I gotta change it.’” 

You laughed at his awkward attempt to flirt and shook your head. “I’m actually not alone. I’m here with my boyfriend, Bjorn.” 

“Oh so Bjorn’s got another one, I see.” His voice turned to a sneer real quick. “I’m sorry. It’s just … Bjorn seems to go through beautiful woman faster then he changes his draws. It’s hard to believe your going to be the one that gets hurt next.” 

“I’ve been with Bjorn for over 2 years, he hasn’t dropped me yet.” You shot back defensively. 

The stranger held his hands up in defeat. “You got me, I’m just trying to soften you up in hopes of getting a chance with you. I don’t suppose that would be possible right?” 

You cocked your head to the side. “I don’t know you’ll have to ask my boyfriend.” 

He chuckled at your joke and held his hand out to you. “I’m sorry, I’m being rude. My name is Erlendur.” 

You reached out your hand. “I’m Y/N.” 

The moment you touched his hand you saw a fist shoot out and collide right into Erlendur’s face. He fell right to the ground and you turned to see Bjorn standing beside you, shaking his hand. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” You exclaimed. 

Bjorn brought his piercing gaze to you and shook his head before turning back to Erlendur. “Don’t ever come near Y/N again.” 

His voice held a violent threat. 

*** 

You sat with Bjorn at one one the tables. He was seething. His breath huffing through his nose and his hand was stretched out on the table. You grabbed his hand by his fingers and gently held the bag of ice on top of his bloody knuckles. 

“Wanna tell me what that was all about?” You asked. 

“That man didn’t belong here. He especially didn’t belong talking to you. What did he say to you?” Bjorn growled. 

“He attempted to flirt with me.” You scowled as Bjorn flinched. “Next time, maybe a simple 'stay the hell away from Y/N,’ would suffice.” 

“If you understood half the things that man did you wouldn’t be angry at me.”

There was so many questions rolling around in your head. You wanted to know what Erlendur could have done to make Bjorn so angry. All the years you had known Bjorn you never seen him look so angry before. Well except for the one time some stranger was harassing you. But this was different. Clearly Erlendur did something to hurt Bjorn. It was hiding beneath his anger.

You pursed your lips and decided now would not be a good time to push the subject. You would be damned if you decided to let anything ruin this. So for Bjorn’s sake you decided to stick to playing your part and acting like the supportive girlfriend.

“Look, this is supposed to be a good day. He left with his tail tucked between his legs so how about we just leave it at that for now. When we get back home you can explain if you want.”

Bjorn let out a sigh. Siggy came running up to the two of you.

“Oh, Goodness Daddy, are you okay?” Siggy asked.

Bjorn smiled and leaned towards his daughter. All the anger suddenly disappeared from his face.

“Yeah, Daddy is fine. He just got a little boo-boo.”

You snickered.

“Mommy making it all better?” Siggy asked.

Bjorn nodded his head. “That’s right. She is.”

Ragnar approached with a big smile on his face. “Bout time that little shit got what he deserved.”

You looked around Ragnar. “Where’s Jackson?” You asked.

“With Floki. He’s showing him all the toy boats he made.” Ragnar replied.

You nodded your head.

“So… Can we start having drinks now or is the little princess too hurt?” Ragnar slapped Bjorn’s shoulder.

Siggy laughed and tugged on Bjorn’s shirt. “Come on Daddy. Time for fun!”

***

The bar became crowded with in minutes. Floki had kept the kids distracted by chasing them outside while all of you lined up at the bar and began taking shots of Tequila. Normally you didn’t drink much especially with your son in a foreign place but Floki was proving to be quite a good babysitter. That and you watched through the windows as a red headed woman handed the kids some treats.

They seemed happy.

“Hvitserk!!!! I know you got into the food!” Lagertha’s voice rang through the bar.

You and Bjorn turned in your seats. Ragnar stood up straight and watched as Hvitserk ran out the bar. Ubbe, Sigurd, and Ivar all doubled over in laughter.

“It wasn’t me! I swear it!” You heard Hvitserk’s voice echo outside along with a loud yelp.

You turned to Ragnar with wide eyes. He let out a sigh and poured more tequila in the shot glasses. The bar went into an awkward silence.

“Well… Y/N, welcome to our family. You’ll need more than one shot cause it’s a fucking circus here.” Ragnar lifted his shot glass. “Cheers!”

You lifted your shot glass up and gulped the shot down.

“Where is Halfdan and Harald? They should be here by now!” Bjorn reached for the bottle but Ragnar snatched it out of his hand.

“Their coming Bjorn. Hold your horses.” Ragnar walked over to the big stereo and switched the music to a more slow song with a bluesy guitar solo.

“Its getting a little dead. Why isn’t anyone grabbing themselves a fine women and asking them to dance? I didn’t raise a bunch of sissy’s!” Ragnar turned the music up.

Ubbe hopped off his stool with a woman that had pale blonde hair and began dancing. Floki entered the bar with Siggy and Jackson. You turned around and watched as Jackson held Siggy close and began to dance to the slow beat.

“Awe. Their so cute together.” You chuckled and turned to Bjorn to see him looking at you.

“What?” You asked.

He slid off his stool and held his hand out. “Y/N, would you do me the honour of having this dance?”

You brought your eyes to his hand and felt your heart slam against your chest. Your cheeks grew hot and when you brought your eyes up to his he gave off a smile that made your stomach clench.


	5. Tennessee Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple dance leads to something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, language, teasing, fluff, fingering,
> 
> A/N: there are lyrics to the song Tennessee Whisky in this. I heard that song and this scene literally popped in my head.

You blinked. You didn’t know what to say.

“Come on Baby, don’t leave me hanging.” Bjorn laughed nervously.

You reached up to take his hand and he lead you further away from the cluster of people.

Bjorn kept one hand on your hip and the other held your hand as the two of you moved in a slow circle.

I used to spend my nights out in a barroom

Liquor was the only love I’ve known

But you rescued me from reachin’ for the bottom

And brought me back from being too far gone

“Y/N, I’m sorry you had to see me hit Erlendur. I shouldn’t have done it when you were right there.” Bjorn spoke quietly while looking in your eyes.

You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

You’re as sweet as strawberry wine

You’re as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

You shrugged your shoulders. “Its alright Bjorn. How’s your hand?”

He looked at the hand that was holding yours and you felt him tighten his grip just a little. To give you a reassuring squeeze.

“Its better now that it’s holding yours.”

You felt his hand on your hip move slowly up your back. Little bolts of shock ran up your spine and you felt like you couldn’t breathe.

“Bjorn-”

“And I hope you know, I really appreciate you coming here.” He dipped you down and your entire body illuminated with warmth.

I’ve looked for love in all the same old places

Found the bottom of a bottle always dry

But when you poured out your heart I didn’t waste it

‘Cause there’s nothing like your love to get me high

He brought you back on your feet and managed to reel you even closer. Your chest was now touching his. Little prickles flared up your spine where his hand remained.

“You know I’ll always do anything for you.” Your voice quivered as your knees began to grow weak.

This man was ruining you.

Bjorn’s lips stretched into a small smile. “I know. I only wish I could find a way for you to see everything I would do for you. Because you deserve the world and more, Y/N. I would have been lost these 4 years without you.”

Your heart pounded so hard you could hear it’s rhythm thumping in your ears. Your hand that was on his shoulder was almost trembling.

You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

You’re as sweet as strawberry wine

You’re as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

You blinked and leaned just a little closer to him. Bjorn’s lips were all you could focus on. They were inching closer and closer to yours. Before you could gather any of your senses, you felt your lips press into his in a soft kiss. His arm tightened around you and the kiss deepened as he parted his lips just a little and swiped his tongue across your lips.

You became electrified. Wet heat flooded between your thighs. Your entire body trembled beneath his touch. He released your hand to cup the back of your head. The both of you pulled away and sucked in a deep breath.

Holy shit!

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Bjorn asked in a quiet voice.

You quickly nodded your head. “I think that would be good. Yes.”

Bjorn grabbed your hand and the two of you headed for Ragnar’s truck. You dashed right through the bar entrance but came to a halt once you realized something.

“Oh! The kids!” You turned back at the bar.

“Floki!” Bjorn called out.

Floki came to the threshold and waved his hands. “Go! Your father and I have the kids.”

“Thank you!” Bjorn called out before practically dragging you towards the truck.

He ripped the door open and you climbed up into the seat. Bjorn shut the door, reached up under the visor and a pair of keys fell into his lap.

“We going back to the house?” You asked.

Bjorn shook his head. “I know the perfect place. It’s not too far.”

You began to squirm in your seat as a heavy throb began to build up in your clit. “Good.”

Bjorn looked at you and tilted his head. Then went back to watching the road.

“Come here.” Bjorn motioned you closer to him.

You moved closer to him and he reached a hand down to grab your thigh. Heat slowly grew in your belly and you did everything you could not to fidget. He tightened his grip on your thigh and began moving his fingers further up your thigh.

“B-bjorn.” You whispered through heavy breaths.

“Don’t worry we’ll be there in a few minutes… But until then….”

His fingers dug under the material of your drenched panties and he started to rub slow circles over your clit. You leaned back into the seat and the two of you glanced at each other real quick. He moved two fingers counter clockwise and you rocked your hips into his hand.

You felt the tips of his fingers brush down between your folds before he dipped one in your drenched opening. Your mouth fell open and you let out a loud moan and he used his thumb to stimulate yours clit.

Your eyes studied Bjorn’s face. He bit his bottom lip and sent you a look of hunger. Then he added another finger and began moving them faster and faster.

“Fuck! Bjorn…I’m gonna come!” You cried out as you kept rolling your hips into his fingers.

You watched his eyes move to you. “Good. Get used to it.”

Warm sparks flared in your core as your legs began to tremble. Then came a warm tingling sensation that caused your inner walls to tighten around his fingers. Bjorn let out a quiet hiss.

“Fuck. So wet and tight.” He pressed on the pedal and accelerated the speed a little.

You looked up at him and whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of you. He brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Now if that didn’t make the heavy throb grow between your legs…

Bjorn pulled the truck into a path that was surrounded by trees.

“Wow, this is beautiful.” You commented as the truck came to a stop.

“I’ll show you around after just get undressed.” Bjorn parked the truck and began taking off his shirt.

“Ooh, are we gonna play "show me yours and I’ll show you mine?” You chuckled as you leaned back and lifted your hips up to pull the soaked material down your legs.

Bjorn moved his hands to his belt and began untying unbuckling it. “No, just gonna have to play pull out method because I don’t have a rubber.”

You barely got the dress off you when Bjorn grabbed your thighs and twisted you to the side so you stretched across the seats. Bjorn began kissing up your stomach to your breast. He gave each one a quick kiss before he sat back on his knees and pulled the waistline of his boxers down to release his erection.

Your eyes traveled down his glorious body and you felt your jaw drop. He moved his hand down, gripped himself by the base and gave himself a few strokes. Bjorn wasn’t only big, his girth seemed almost impossible to fit inside you. Not to mention with each stroke of his fist you watched a bead of clear precum grow at his slit.

You looked back up at Bjorn to see him smiling smugly at you.

“Don’t worry, I know how to make it fit.” Bjorn commented.

You watched him climb over you and reposition his erection at your drenched opening. He moved his hips down softly at first so you could adjust to his size. You clenched your walls even tighter and rolled your hips up to meet his as he reached around to cradled the back of your head.

“Oh fuck, Y/N.” He leaned his forehead down onto yours.

It was your turn to put on the smug smile. “Don’t worry, I know how to make you come.”

Bjorn chuckled before leaning his face down to crash his lips onto yours. He withdrew and slammed back inside you. He swallowed your moans and started to thrust even faster. The head of his cock brushed right against your g-spot as you continued rolling your hips up.

The whole truck rocked from side to side as his thrusts became more violent. You moaned even louder and whimpered as you felt the knots in your stomach tighten.

“Fuck, just like that Bjorn.” You cried out.

Your words encouraged Bjorn to move even faster and push even deeper inside you. Your entire body burned beneath him. The air grew thicker and you felt your breathing grow heavier by the second.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Bjorn moaned as you felt your inner walls clench around him.

All the knots in your stomach snapped and a warm glow of tingles traveled to your core. Your entire body trembled and your hips sputtered against his as your orgasm brought you higher and higher.

“Shit!” Bjorn pulled out of you and you sat up on your elbows.

“What?” You asked.

Bjorn held his hand around his cock and pumped himself a few more times. “Pull out method sucks.” He groaned as white spurts of his seed spilled on to your stomach.

“Ahh, Bjorn.” You cursed with heavy breaths.

He reached over behind the seats and pulled out some napkins. “Here.” He began to wipe you up.

You whimpered when he wiped between your legs. “We should get back to the reunion. I hope the kids are having fun.”

Bjorn chuckled. You tilted your head. “Why are you laughing?” You asked.

“The kids are fine. I promise.” His smiled but it fell quickly. “But it is getting dark.”

You quickly pulled your dress up while he pulled on his jeans and shirt.

“So… That was…” Bjorn began.

“Great.” You finished.

“Really great. We should do it again, soon.”

You laughed and slapped his arm.

“Alright, we’ll get the kids and head back. Maybe have some more fun by the poolside later.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you and you felt your face burn hot all over again.

You smiled and laughed again but deep down all you could think was, 'Please don’t let this man hurt me like the last one.'


	6. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last day then it’s back to going home and Bjorn wants you to move in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, language, a little angst at the end

You woke up the next morning to Bjorn placing kisses to your cheek. You stirred and opened your tired eyes to find Bjorn on top of you. 

“Bjorn… What are you doing?” You asked in a tired voice. 

“Trying to have morning sex with you.” He replied as he moved to your bare chest. 

His lips went lower and he peeled the sheets from your body. In that instant heat flooded between your thighs. You were definitely awake now. 

“And I was thinking…” He pressed a kiss just below your navel before he looked up at you. 

“You and Jackson should move in with me.” He went to kiss your hips but you jumped up and nearly ripped your self out of his touch. 

“What?” You asked. 

Bjorn rolled his eyes and sat up. “We’ll save money that way. And we already spend enough time at each others houses. Why not do it?” 

You watched as Bjorn grabbed you by the heels and dragged you right to him. He lifted your legs up over his shoulders. 

“Come on Y/N, we practically live together now. We can be putting the kids to bed together every night, sharing my nice king size bed and shower. It looks like a win-win situation to me.” 

You felt Bjorn grind his erection against your folds and you reached under Bjorn’s pillow. You pulled out a square shape of foil and threw it at his chest. 

“Here, before you start talking about us having a baby.” You laughed. 

Bjorn looked down at the condom on the bed then looked back at you. Something gleamed in his eyes and suddenly you regretted your joke. 

“Bjorn…why are you looking at me like that?” 

His lips curled into a smile and he slid the tip of his erection over your entrance. “I like the way you think.” 

“Bjorn!” You bucked your hips up. “Condom. Now.” 

Bjorn rolled his eyes and picked the condom up. You began to grow impatient as he teared the packet open. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to have a baby with Bjorn. You just didn’t want to jump in too fast. Maybe you and Jackson would move in with Bjorn and if things worked out then you would settle for having a baby. 

The moment Bjorn rolled the condom down on his erection he entered you with a fast and violent thrust. You rolled your hips and tightened your walls around him. Bjorn hissed and kept rocking his hips into you. 

“Fuck, I love when you do that.” He groaned. 

You felt his hand move you legs down to the bed and he lunged right on top of you, seizing your mouth with his. He gripped your wrists and pinned them beside your head as he pumped his erection deep inside you. 

Sometimes you questioned why you waited so long to let Bjorn fuck you. It felt so fucking good. 

*** 

Jackson stood back away from the pool and crouched down in his dark blue bathing suit. 

“Jackson, what are you-” 

“CANNON BALLLL!!!!” He yelled out before he charged at the pool and jumped in with his knees folded up to his chest. 

The pool water splashed beside you and you jumped back. Siggy laughed as she climbed onto the big dolphin float in the pool. Bjorn turned into the lounge chair beside you. He was also in his bathing suit. At first you ignored him but then he cleared his throat. 

You turned to him. “Their having fun aren’t they?” 

He chuckled. “And to think if we only knew what was going to happen.” 

You reached over and slapped him on the shoulder. “It was that damn dance.” 

“Yes, but I’m still happy it happend. Aren’t you?” He sat up and slung his legs over the chair. 

You mimicked his movements and leaned forward to keep eye contact with him. “To be honest, I am happy. Especially with you and Siggy.” 

Bjorn smiled and leaned closer to you. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. I’m wondering if you have an answer…about moving in with me and Siggy.” 

You looked at the two of the kids playing in the pool and then looked back at Bjorn. “You don’t think it’s jumping in too fast?” You asked. 

Bjorn scuffed. “Are you forgetting the fact that we been friends for 4 years? The way I see it, Y/N is that we were already in a relationship we just didn’t know it yet.” 

His words made you feel warm. Your cheeks burned hot under his gaze. 

“It’s a yes or no question. Now I can either make arrangements or not. What do you want to do?” He asked. 

“I would love to move in with you Bjorn. You already know Jackson and Siggy have been waiting to live together for a long time now.” 

Bjorn smiled and nodded his head. “Then it is settled. I get to take you home.” 

You chuckled. 

“Before we leave, I want to show you something. Another special place to me. I think you’ll like it.” 

“And the kids?” You asked. 

“Will stay swimming in the pool with Lagertha watching them.” Bjorn assured. 

You turned to the two giggling kids in the pool and then back at Bjorn. “You know we can’t just keep putting the kids on them. They are not their kids.” 

Bjorn shrugged his shoulders. “Lagertha loves babies. So doesn’t Ragnar. And besides when will we be able to have alone time after today? Once we go back home it’s back to work, daycare, cooking, cleaning, and paying bills.” 

You let his words sink in and nodded your head. He was right. It was a rare occasion to be able to be alone with Bjorn and be able to do “adult” things. It wasn’t that it bothered you. It was what you signed up for when you became a mother but the opportunity to have alone time was popping up again and you didn’t want to let that pass by. 

“Jackson.” You turned to your son. 

“Yes Mom?” He swam to the edge of the pool and looked at you. 

“Bjorn wants to show Mommy something. Did you guys want to come with us or stay here and keep swimming?” 

Bjorn rolled his eyes at your offer. 

“We want to swim some more.” Siggy answered as she rocked back and forth on the big dolphin float. 

“Alright Bjorn, you win. Go ask your mother if she will watch the kids.” 

Bjorn’s lips stretched into a gentle smile as he stood up and began walking towards the house. Lagertha came out of her house in a nice blue dress and sat by the side of the pool with her feet dipped into the water. 

The two of you changed out of your bathing suits and into clothes. “So, how are we going to go anywhere? Is your mom letting us use her car?” 

Bjorn opened the draw under the kitchen sink and held up a keyring with a couple of keys on it. 

“How do you feel about motorcycles?” He replied. 

“Motorcycles?” You questioned. 

* * * 

Bjorn emerged from the back of the guest house where a hidden shed remained. He walked a big old fashioned bike out into the driveway where you stood patiently. 

“Does that even work?” You asked. 

Bjorn smiled. “Of course. I’ve had this thing since high school. Ragnar still runs it every now and then to keep her going.” 

He straddled the bike and turned the key. The motor fired and roared out loud as he twisted the throttle just a little. You straddled the bike behind him and wrapped your arms around his muscular body. This was new to you. And very exciting. 

Your hands fisted into his shirt as he pulled the throttle and the bike began to move forward. The whole ride you kept your face behind his back to block the wind. But it was fun. You were all smiles the whole way.

He moved the bike off the road and went down a long dirt path that was surrounded by beautiful green trees. You looked all around and chuckled from the little tickle that grew in your stomach. It was a beautiful sight that you promised yourself you would never forget. 

The path ended at a little river that ran under an old wooden bridge. As soon as Bjorn turned the bike off you got off and stepped closer to the running water. 

“This way.” Bjorn called. 

You followed Bjorn to the bottom bridge and watched as he grabbed the metal piles and began climbing them. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Come on, the views better from up here.” 

You grabbed the metal and began climbing just like Bjorn. He stopped after a few steps and turned around to watch you. You reached up and met him side by side. 

Your heart pounded in your chest when you looked down. Bjorn helped you turn around and kept his arm around your shoulders while the two of you looked at the view in front of you. The river was a beautiful crystal blue and the rocks deep in the water looked beautiful. Everything just blended together so well. Including the beautiful trees that outlined the river bank. 

“Holy shit.” You gasped. 

Bjorn smiled and looked memorized the look of shock and awe on your face. It was something he did often but you never realized it. He often liked to study you from afar. You were a masterpiece he could stare at all day if he had the time. 

“Its nice right?” He asked. 

“There aren’t words.” You chuckled. 

“This was where I found solace when things were bad at home.” Bjorn explained. 

“What do you mean?” You asked. 

“Well my father fucked up, he left Lagertha one night after a huge fight and slept with Aslaug. She got pregnant and he wanted to be there for his child. Ragnar always wanted kids but my mother had many complications. She’s had at least 3 miscarriages and after loosing my sister to lukimea everything sort of fell apart.” 

“Oh no. Bjorn-” You began to speak but he shook his head. 

“That’s my past Y/N. This is now. These are the moments I find comfort in. With you.” 

You leaned your head into his shoulder. He kissed the top of your head. 

“Come on, I want to show you my secrect hiding spot where I stayed when I ran away.” He gave you a nother kiss on the head before releasing you and offering you his hand to help you down.

* * * 

You leaned down to give your son Jackson a kiss on the head. He blinked and looked up at you with sleepy eyes. 

“We’re getting back on the plane in the morning. It’s best you get your sleep.” 

“Goodnight, Mommy. I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

Jackson turned to see Bjorn at the doorway. “Good night Daddy.” 

Bjorn smiled. “Good night, Jackson.” 

You got off the bed and moved to Siggy who was tucked in. “Goodnight Siggy.” 

She smiled. “Goodnight Mommy.” 

You leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving with Bjorn. The moment the two of you entered the guest house Bjorn grabbed you and scooped you up, placing needy kisses to your lips. 

Bjorn began walking you towards the little love seat and sat down so you could straddled his waist. You could feel his erection growing harder beneath you. He grinded himself into your pelvic area and you released a moan in his mouth. 

You reached down to pull your shirt over your head when you heard a loud knock at the door. The two of you groaned and you leaned your forehead against his. 

“Just ignore them. I want you now and don’t want to wait any longer.” Bjorn whispered as he grabbed your hips and grinded into you again. 

You gasped quietly. 

The knocking came back again this time louder. You let out sigh and pulled his hands off your waist before you climbed off him. 

“It might have to do with the kids.” You denied his request and headed to the door. 

Bjorn groaned and leaned back into the love seat. 

You opened the door and your breathe caught in your throat. Standing before you was a beautiful woman with blue eyes. She was fucking gorgeous. Just looking at her made you feel self conscious. 

She smiled. “Hi, I’m Porunn. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of my husband? Bjorn?” 

Your heart instantly sunk in your chest. 

“Porunn?” Bjorn’s voice came up from behind you. 

You moved out of the way and watched as she dove right into his chest. Bjorn wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He looked…happy. 

He was smiling, his arms locked tight around her perfectly shaped body. And …And …

Oh shit.


	7. Behind Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porunn has come back… That changes things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, language, arguing, basically have some tissues ready 
> 
> A/N: Lyrics in this chapter belong to the song behind blue eyes. I listened to Sheryl Crow’s cover of this song and it just matched Bjorn so perfectly. And this symbol (~~~) means that a memory is coming up just so you don’t get confused.

You were so baffled by the sight before you that your own feet carried you slowly out of the guest house. You stared at them and opened your mouth but words wouldn’t form. Your mind became jumbled. 

What did this mean? Was he going to tell her to go fuck herself for leaving. It was four years ago! Hes over her right? He should be over her! 

Except it didn’t look like that from your point. He looked at you with a look that made you nauseous. He said, “I’m sorry” by a simple look and you slowly shook your head in disappointment at him. 

You turned on your heels and stormed to the house with your heart leaping in your throat. It looked like you and Jackson would be leaving sooner than Bjorn. 

* * * 

Bjorn didn’t attempt to talk to you for over an hour. And by then you had already gotten yourself and Jackson a ticket to leave by midnight. You couldn’t bare the thought of staying here another minute. 

“Come on Mom, just let me talk to her real quick!” Bjorn’s voice made you freeze. 

Your entire body trembled in anger. Oh now he wanted to talk to you? When it was 5 minutes til you and Jackson had to leave to go the airport? Really? 

“No! Bjorn! How could you do that to Y/N? She loves you and has been there for you and Siggy since she was just an infant!” Lagertha scolded. 

“Mom, just let me see her please.” Bjorn groaned. 

You emerged from the room where the two kids remained sleeping and placed your luggage at the top of the stairs. 

“No, I cannot believe you. Don’t you see the mistake you are making? Who the fuck does Porunn think she is showing back up-” 

“Y/N!” Bjorn managed to run around Lagertha and you turned on your heels. 

“I don’t want to hear a thing from you.” You turned and began walking back towards the kids room but Bjorn ran in front of you and halted. 

“Y/N please you have to listen to what I have to say.” Bjorn looked at you and blinked. 

You could see the tears building up in his eyes and you felt like you had just taken a punch to the gut. You didn’t want to hear it because you already knew what he was going to say. 

“I don’t want to hear it Bjorn.” You snapped. 

“Y/N, please I am so sorry. I should have listened to you when I begged you to come here. Because you were right. This was a bad idea.” He began to speak and you felt yourself cringe with each word he spoke. 

“I don’t understand Bjorn, she left you four years ago and then she just pops up and what… You wanna just pick up where the two of you left off?” You argued. 

Bjorn reached up and ran his hands through his hair. “If she was just some girl, Y/N I would tell her to kick rocks you know I would but this is Porunn!! She is my first love, the mother of my child, my wife.” 

You closed your eyes for a second and balled your hands into fists. 

How could he do this to you? 

When you opened them back up your vision became blurred and tears rolled down your cheeks. 

“Please, I don’t want you to hate me I want us to still be -” 

“Friends?” You sneered. “You want me to just forget about this weekend? Act like it never happened well guess what. I can’t.” 

Bjorn straightened up at your words. 

No one knows what it’s like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows what it’s like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies 

“I can’t forget about that dance, the kiss, and what happened afterwards. I can’t act like I don’t love you because I do!” You cried. 

Bjorn couldn’t think of a word to say. He blinked back his own tears. 

“Y/N, you have to believe me when I say… If I had met you a while back in high school or even before then I would be with you. But we… Porunn she… ” He moved his hands down and went to reach for you. 

But my dreams they aren’t as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That’s never free 

You stepped back. “Don’t touch me Bjorn!” You shouted. “Don’t you see what your doing here? You have been in my son’s life since he was a baby! He thinks you are his father!” 

“I’m not his father!” Bjorn roared back. 

You couldn’t stop the next round of tears from falling down your face. Your chest grew tight and you thought you were going to vomit. 

And then you heard the sound of your son sobbing. You whipped around to see that your son had been standing there with the door wide open. Siggy was behind him, holding a little bear close to her chest. 

Fuck. No. This didn’t just happen. 

No one knows what it’s like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do,  
And I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through 

“Well, you said it.” You walked up to your son and scooped him in your arms. 

“Y/N,” Bjorn began. 

“No more talking Bjorn. All you need to know now, is that things have changed. You and I are done, and we sure in hell won’t be friends.” 

But my dreams they aren’t as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That’s never free

You walked towards the stairs and carried your crying son to the car. Bjorn ran out the door. 

“Y/N, please!” He begged. 

You turned to him and shook your head. “When she leaves you again don’t call me.” You warned before you gathered yourself and shut the car door behind you. 

Lagertha looked up in the mirror and began driving down the road. You glanced behind you one more time and saw Bjorn stranded in the middle of the road. 

“Any place you want to stop by before we leave? Get you something to eat or drink?” Lagertha offered. 

You leaned your head on your sons carseat and felt him clench his arms around your neck. His face was soaked with tears and snots. 

“No, just the airport please.” You replied. 

*** 

Bjorn couldn’t believe it. You were gone. Jackson’s face was all he could see at the moment. How heartbroken that poor little boy was. And Siggy…he could hear her crying from outside. 

Bjorn ran back up the stairs. “Siggy, hey it’s okay.” He crouched down to comfort her but she slapped him in the chest. 

“No, it’s not! You’re being a mean Daddy and you made Jackson and Y/N leave.” She sobbed. 

“I’m sorry for that Honey. Trust me I am so sorry.” 

“Why did you make them leave, Daddy? Call them back! You have to call them back! I need Jackson! I need my friend!” She began wailing and started throwing fists at his chest. 

Bjorn grabbed her wrists. “Hey, Siggy we don’t hit!” He spoke in a firm voice. 

“I just want them to come back. You have to call them back. Please!” Siggy sobbed and leaned her face into his chest. 

Bjorn released her wrists and embraced her small body. “I can’t call them back, Siggy. I’m sorry, but I can’t.” 

Siggy screamed and balled her fists into his shirt. 

“Siggy, calm down. Calm down. There’s someone here I want you to meet. Her name is Porunn and she’s your real mother.” 

“I don’t want her! I want Y/N and Jackson!” 

Bjorn released a sigh. Why couldn’t Siggy see how hard this was for him? He just lost two people that he cared about. He tightened his arms around Siggy and sniffled as a tear slipped from his left eye. 

“I know. I know I want them to come back too.” He whispered. 

*** 

Your son slept on the plan after crying himself back to sleep. You watched him with teary eyes. As a mother you felt like you had failed in protecting your child. How did that happen? You let this man into your life and he just crushed your sons heart as though it was nothing. 

To be honest you weren’t sure if you would ever be able to forgive yourself. It was your job to keep your son from getting hurt…going on this trip, letting Jackson call Bjorn “Daddy”; you should have stopped it before it got this far. Why did you let your son think Bjorn was his father? What did you expect to happen? 

You sucked in a deep breath and pressed a gentle kiss to your son’s forehead. 

~~~ 

You placed Jackson in his crib and let out a tired sigh. Finally, tonight was the night you were going to sleep. And you needed it. You didn’t climb into bed, you fell on top of it. You closed your eyes and felt the sleep coming close. It was so close. Almost there. Closer. 

Then you heard a baby begin to cry. It wasn’t Jackson’s cry. It was your new neighbors baby. You placed your pillow over your head in hopes of blocking the sound out. 

The crying turned to a loud wailing sound. 

Fuck, if that baby didnt stop crying soon your son would be woken up again. And the number one rule was to never let anyone or anything wake your sleeping child up. 

Though had no fury like a baby with interrupted sleep. You grabbed the baby monitor and managed to quietly sneak outside. 

A few of the housewives stood outside in their bathrobes with their arms crossed, shaking their head. 

“What’s going on?” You asked as you joined them. 

“He’s trying to get the baby back to sleep. But it’s not working. The poor man just got ditched by his wife.” One of your neighbors replied. 

You widen your eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“His wife left in the middle of the night a couple of days ago and she hasn’t been back since. I think she ran off and left them.” 

You slowly shook your head. “Someone should help the poor man.” You hinted while you watched Bjorn walk around, rocking his baby on his chest. 

“Yeah.” One neighbor replied. 

“I agree.” The other whispered. 

Then it went quiet between all of you. Your eyes searched the other women and found that they had no intentions of helping. 

“Well don’t everybody jump up at once.” You scowled and handed your baby monitor to the closest neighbor. “He’s asleep for now. If he wakes up just bring him on over.” 

“Wait a minute, I’m not really good with babies.” Your neighbor called out as you began approaching your new neighbors house. 

“He’s sleeping, just watch him.” You replied. 

You heard your neighbor mumble something under her breath but you ignored her and gently knocked on the door. The baby kept screaming. You tried knocking a little louder but no one answered. 

Usually you didn’t just allow yourself into someone else’s homes unless they were friends or family. But the baby was screaming so loud and you didn’t want the new baby on the block to ruin your chance of a good night’s sleep. You couldn’t have it! 

You slowly turned the door knob open and entered his house very quietly. 

“Hey, um…Bjorn right?” You asked. 

A tall man with short blonde hair brought his eyes up to you. Dark circles outlined his blue eyes. They looked watery and his jaw was clenched tight. 

“Im Y/N, I live right across from you. Is it okay if maybe I help?” You asked. 

Bjorn didn’t even reply he just began to walk towards you. He held the screaming child out to you. 

“Thank Gods.” Me murmured as he pressed the screaming child in your arms. 

You brought the baby to your chest and shushed her as you rocked her back and forth. Bjorn walked right over to the couch and fell right asleep on it. 

Your eyes looked down to the precious little infant in your arms and you bounced her up and down. 

“Hey beautiful. I’m Y/N, nice to meet you.” You whispered to the beautiful little girl. 

“Something is obviously not making you happy. Now what is it? Hmmm? Do you have gas? Are you hungry?” 

You moved the baby so she was pressed up against your chest and you began to gently pat her back. A loud burp erupted from her mouth. You widen your eyes and looked down at her. 

“Woah, was that you? Excuse you.” You whispered. 

She looked up at you with big beautiful blue eyes and you felt your chest fill with warmth. She snuggled against your chest and within minutes she was fast asleep. 

You sat down on the love seat and held that baby the whole time Bjorn slept. 

“I have a feeling you and I are gonna get along just fine.” You whispered. 

*** 

That was the first time you ever met Bjorn and his daughter Siggy. Things were so simple back then. But now? Extremely complicated. 

“Mommy, where are we going?” Jackson asked in the back of the taxi. 

“Home.” You replied. 

“Will Bjorn and Siggy come too?” He asked. 

You sniffled and blinked back your tears. “Im sorry Baby, but I don’t think we’ll be seeing them anytime soon.” 

Jackson’s face twisted into a grimace and began to quietly sob. 

You hugged him. “Its okay Sweetie. We’re going to be okay.” You whispered as you blinked one more time to stop the tears.


	8. Bittersweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader tries to heal herself and her son from Bjorn’s crushing decision. Bjorn’s doing all he can to forget the Reader but such things aren’t so simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, language, lots of memories/flashbacks in this chapter, crazy ending!
> 
> A/N : when you see this symbol (~~~) it means that its a memory.

~~~ 

“Bjorn!” You knocked on his door but there wasn’t an answer. 

You moved his welcome matt and picked up the spare key. Your son Jackson was in daycare along with Siggy and since it was your day off now was the time to demand that Bjorn helped you with a project. 

“Bjorn, your car’s here. I know your home. No matter how good you hide from me you’re not getting out of this.” 

You heard Bjorn groan and a minute later he was slowly approaching you, rubbing his eyes. 

“What are we doing again?” Bjorn asked. 

You chuckled. “We’re finishing my kitchen. I want my cabinets up and working before I bring Jackson home.” 

The two of you stood in your kitchen. You handed Bjorn the tools while he worked his magic. And as promised he had the cabinet up and working. 

“Hey, quick question.” Bjorn stood up and headed towards the counter. 

“What’s up?” You replied. 

Bjorn smiled and brought his hand that was full of glow in the dark paint and smeared it on your shirt. 

You gasped and let your jaw drop to the floor. There was a long handprint going from your chest down to your stomach. 

“When are we gonna paint?” He finally asked. 

“Oh you want paint! I’ll give you some paint! Come here!” You grabbed the whole bucket of paint and Bjorn ran. 

The two of you spent the extra time trying to cover each other in paint. That was why your kitchen floor glowed at night. 

~~~ 

When Siggy had gotten sick for the first time in her life Bjorn had a panic attack. You were the first person he called. 

“Y/N, can you come over? My daughter has a fever, shes vomiting, she’s not acting like herself and I’m really worried.” Bjorn sounded distraught over the phone.

“Sure, let me just grab my son and pack a bag real quick.” You quickly hung the phone up, packed a small diaper bag and walked across the street with your son in your arms. 

Jackson had just turned 2 and was beginning to understand words a lot more. “Hey Jackson, why don’t you just go lay in Bjorn’s big bed. I’ll be right in to check on you.” 

Jackson looked at Bjorn. “Siggy…okay?” He asked. 

Bjorn nodded his head and smiled at your son. “Yeah Little Man, she’s okay. Come on, I’ll put a movie on for you to watch.” 

While Bjorn tucked your son in his bed you went to Siggy and felt her forehead. She was burning up with a fever alright. 

“How could this happen? I let my own child get sick. I’m a terrible father.” Bjorn cursed himself. 

“Their in daycare. Its likely there’s a little flu going around. Just give her doctors a call, try to keep her hydrated oh, and homemade chicken noodle soup.” You replied. “And besides, children get sick, it happens. There’s nothing we can do about it.” 

“Will you come with me to take her to the doctors?” Bjorn asked.

You turned to Bjorn. “Of course. I’ll call out of work.” 

Bjorn pulled a chair up against Siggy’s bed. 

“Relax Bjorn, she’s going to be fine.” You assured. 

~~~ 

Bjorn had managed to pay you back because just two days after you helped him, you had became sick as a dog. He came over to help without hesitation. Siggy and Jackson slept together peacefully in his crib while Bjorn stayed with you all night and even made you homemade chicken noodle soup. 

“Wow, you can’t handle thanksgiving dinner but you know how to make homemade chicken noodle soup?” You asked as he handed you the warm bowl. 

“Remember small bites.” He handed you the bowl. 

He picked up the baby monitor, smiled and showed you the screen. Jackson and Siggy were both in a deep sleep with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“Oh, those two… They are such good friends.” 

“They have a special bond. I can’t lie. I think my daughter and your son are going to be friends for a long time.” Bjorn smiled as he sat beside you on your bed and watched the two toddlers sleep. 

~~~ 

This whole “friends for a long time” theory of Bjorn’s had almost ended quicker than anyone could have anticipated. Especially when you had gotten a phone call while at work. You raced towards the daycare center that Jackson and Siggy had just started. 

Bjorn was just approaching the door when you opened it. 

“I take it they called you too.” Bjorn commented. 

“Yes I don’t understand what’s going on. Something about Siggy being pushed and Jackson’s in trouble? Might possibly get kicked out!” You replied as you opened the door for him. 

“That doesn’t sound like Jackson. He would never hurt Siggy.” Bjorn tried sooth you with his words but they didn’t seem to work. 

“I just don’t understand what happened! Thank you so much for not yelling at me to get Jackson under control. He’s never been violent before I don’t see why he felt the need to -” you opened the door to the little nurse’s office and gasped. 

Jackson was sitting beside Siggy with an arm wrapped around her in a protective way. Across from them sat another boy that looked to be around 3. Jackson had just turned 3 and Siggy wasn’t that far behind. But the other boy had a big bruise on his face and a busted lip. 

Bjorn stood beside you quiet as can be while you brought your hand up to your mouth. 

“You must be Jackson’s parents.” The sound of a booming loud voice made you look up. 

Another man, you guessed was the father of the other boy stalked towards you and stuck his pointer finger finger right in your face. 

“What kind of little monster are you raising at home?!” He scolded.

You couldn’t believe this man dared to call your son such a thing. If you weren’t in public and didn’t have to worry about jail time you would have knocked him out with your own fist. 

“Excuse me?” You sneered. 

“I want to know what ungodly things your teaching this little creep! What kind of kid at this age does that to another kid?” The man continued to drill. 

“Before you go off shooting questions like that, how about you ask yourself what your teaching your own son at home.” Bjorn spoke up and took all the hateful attention off of you. 

You turned to Bjorn. He kept his eyes on the man in front of you. “I bet your son pushed my daughter and when Jackson saw it he decided to show you what happens when boys put their hands on little girls.” 

“That is out of the question! Your daughter is fine but my son looks like he got hit in the face with a baseball bat!” The father screamed back. 

“No, that is exactly in the question. You wanna know what we’re teaching our kids at home? Well what are YOU showing your son that makes him think it’s okay to put his hands on girls?” 

The father became silent after that. The daycare decided to forgive your son but made sure that the other kid stayed far away from Jackson and Siggy. Bjorn made it his top priority to get the kids the biggest ice cream sundae in the world that night. He took Jackson, Siggy, and you out to an old fashioned arcade. Jackson still says thinks that was one of the best nights of his life. 

~~~ 

The daycare center was not the only time Bjorn stood up for you. In fact you found that he always shown his protective side whenever someone was giving you a trouble. Like your ex boyfriend. 

He showed up just after your son turned 3 in hopes of having visition. But he never cared about Jackson before. The only reason he was asking that day was to show off in front of his new barely legal girlfriend. 

“Are you kidding me? You haven’t even offered me a penny to help pay for anything, you haven’t seen your son in years and now suddenly you want to see him? No!” You argued. 

Your ex rolled his eyes. “Y/N, your check is in the mail!” 

You reached down to open your mailbox and show your ex the empty space that was in it. You even bowed your head to look in it for show. “Um, no it is not!” You replied with snark. 

“Y/N, if you don’t let me take him for the weekend I will gladly get a lawyer.” Your ex threatened as he stepped up to you. 

“Hey Y/N, is there a problem here?” Bjorn walked into your yard with little Siggy in his arms. 

You let out a relieved sigh. Your savior had arrived. 

“Siggy, why don’t you head inside and play with Jackson. Ill be right in.” Bjorn asked. 

Siggy stuck her arms out with excitement. “Yay! Jackson! Jackson! Jackson!” She ran up the stairs and opened the door to your house. “Jackson!” She screamed one last time then slammed your door shut. 

“And he is?” Your ex growled as he pointed a finger up at Bjorn. 

Bjorn reached up and smacked his hand away. “Im her friend who’s not liking the way you’re talking to her.” Bjorn’s voice became very stern. “You haven’t seen your son in years or even cared to pick up the phone to call and check up on him. Just because you want to impress your new girlfriend doesn’t give you the right to make demands.” 

Your ex chuckled. “Im his father I have every right.” 

Bjorn shook his head. “You are not his father, you are a coward who left your family all for nothing. The only thing you are is a sperm donor and if you wish to see your son I suggest getting a lawyer. Because if I catch you threatening Y/N again I’ll break your jaw.” 

Your eyes widened at Bjorn’s threat. One thing you first ever learned about Bjorn was that he always kept his promises. And you didn’t have a doubt in your mind that Bjorn would break your ex’s jaw. He certainly could. 

Your ex threw up his hands in defeat and left in his red corvette. He never returned after that. And you couldn’t have been more grateful for Bjorn. 

~~~ 

Bjorn always protected you. Even in the most dangerous situations. You would never forget the time your don left the front door open to let in a nice cool breeze. You were cleaning up after supper when you heard a small chitter sound. Your son immediately began to shout and point. 

“Oh No! Its in the house! Its in the house!” 

You turned your back to see a racoon just a few feet away from you. Its lips curled back in a snarl and foam dripped between its teeth. 

“Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!! Get on the table! Hurry! Hurry!” You ran right to the table and pulled Jackson on top of it. 

“Aaaahhhhh! Its gonna get us! Ahhh!” Your son shouted at the top of his lungs. 

“Hey guys what’s going-” Bjorn ran through the front door and jumped back at the sight before him. “Oooohhh shit!” 

The racoon turned to him and ran right after him with it’s jaws snapping. 

“Bjorn run! Its rabid!” You shouted. 

Bjorn grabbed your broom and did his best to stand his ground against the racoon. Unfortunately it didn’t leave your house until he had taken a clean chunk out of Bjorn’s leg. 

You stayed with Bjorn in the hospital with the two kids by your side. 

“Do you think its gonna hurt? I think its gonna hurt.” He panicked. 

Bjorn was a strong fierce man but that day you learned something that made you laugh for an entire week. Despite his tattoos, Bjorn did not like needles. Especially shots. 

“Relax. It’s going to take two seconds and then it will be done.” You spoke as you held his hand. 

“I don’t like shots. They hurt and - and OH GODS thats a big shot! Thats a big needle! What are you doing with that?” Bjorn began to hyperventilate. 

“Bjorn. Breathe. Breathe.” You reminded him. 

Bjorn howled in pain and the kids laughed. 

Upon leaving the hospital you got into your car and turned to look at Bjorn. The car filled with silence. 

“You know… I wasnt really scared.” 

You started the car. “Uh huh.” You spoke in disbelief. 

~~~ 

But those weren’t the real most important things. When emergencies came up it was always Bjorn who you called. When ever you were feeling down on yourself it was Bjorn who extended a hand and let you get back on your own two feet. 

Like the time you had been stood up by a date. You spent hours making sure you looked good. And you looked good. But he never showed. 

You climbed up the steps to your house and pulled out your keys with trembling hands. Tears were welling up in your eyes and you were trying to breathe right. You didn’t want Bjorn to know that you were upset. You were embarrassed and ashamed. And it was a blow to your self esteem. 

The door to your house opened and Bjorn stood in the doorway. His smile quickly faded once he saw the look on your face. 

“What happened?” He asked as he stepped forward and craddled you into his big warm arms. 

“He never showed.” You cried as you leaned your face into Bjorn’s white shirt. 

“What? I’ll kill him.” Bjorn growled. 

“Please don’t. Just stay with me, please.” You begged as you fisted your hands in his shirt. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay. A beautiful woman like you don’t need him anyways. You got me. And I’ll always be here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered before placing a gentle kiss to your forehead. 

***

The sound of your son screaming ripped you from your sleep. You jumped right up and began running to his room. When you flipped the light on you saw your son tossing from side to side. His face was red and soaked from the tears. 

“Jackson, Jackson hey what’s wrong?” You asked as you reached for your distressed toddler. 

He kicked his feet and stiffened his body so he slipped right out of your hands and went back to rolling all over the bed. At this point he was hyperventilating between his loud terrified screams. 

It was like he was stuck in a dream but he was wide awake. He looked right at you but it was as if he didn’t recognize you. 

“BJORN! BJORN! BJORN! BJORN!” He wailed as he flopped himself over in his bed. 

“Jackson! Hey, it’s ok. You just had a bad dream but your awake now. Its okay.” You tried to pick him up again but he thrashed, kicked, screamed, and rolled all over the bed. 

“BJOOOOORRRRRRRNNNNNN!!!!! BJJJOOORRRRRRNNNNNN!!!!!” He screamed. 

“Jackson, Bjorn is not here!” You snapped. 

Jackson finally made his way towards you and grabbed fistfulls of your shirt. “Bjorn, I want Bjorn.” He whispered in a raspy voice while blinking up at you. 

“I’m sorry Jackson, he’s not here.” You wrapped an arm around him and cradled his head on your chest. 

Jackson sobbed quietly and even let out a rough cough. All that screaming must have taken its toll cause now he was suddenly so very quiet. 

“I want Bjorn. Why isn’t he here?” Jackson questioned. 

“It’s okay. Mommy’s here for you.” You whispered as you rocked your body back and forth. “And she’s so sorry, Baby.” You whispered more to yourself then to your son. 

It was true. Your son was devastated and still crying for Bjorn and Siggy even after a whole week of being home. The hardest thing for you to do was to keep yourself from calling him. Your house felt empty without him barging in and drinking milk from the carton. Your son was silent without his little friend chasing him around the house. And you didn’t know how to make it all better. 

One of the worst things ever was for you to know that your Son wasn’t happy and you couldn’t fix it. 

*** 

Bjorn sat down on the tailgate of Ragnar’s truck. He had a beer in his hands and his left foot swung back and forth. Siggy was sitting on one of Ragnar’s reclining lawn chairs with her face looking down at the grass. Porunn was crouched down, trying to talk to their daughter but she didn’t crack a smile. In fact she only glared at Porunn and him. All her energy had suddenly disappeared. 

She was missing Jackson and Y/N. And if Bjorn was being honest he missed them too. 

~~~ 

Bjorn gently knocked on Y/N’s door with his daughter standing in front of him. The cool autumn breeze brought the smell of fresh apple pies, turkey, and other delicious scents to his nose. It was alot better than the smell of smoke and his charcoal turkey. 

The door opened and he inhaled a big gasp when he saw you standing in your beautiful Thanksgiving outfit. 

“Hey Bjorn.” You smiled and opened your house up to him. “Let me guess, you got lost in the football game and forgot all about the food.” 

Bjorn felt a little warm flutter in his stomach and chuckled nervously before he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Siggy squeezed between you and the empty space to enter your home. 

“I know it’s Thanksgiving and I’m sorry if I’m crashing anything important but would it be okay if…” 

He watched as you stepped back to make more room for him to enter. “Don’t be ridiculous Bjorn! In fact Jackson was just saying that it didn’t feel like Thanksgiving without you and Siggy.” 

Bjorn stepped in with his hands tucked in his pants. “Thank you for being so good to Siggy and I.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Bjorn, please. It’s nothing. Now how about you go sit at the table. The food is finished.” 

Bjorn nodded his head before practically bolting to the kitchen table. 

“Bjorn! Happy Thanksgiving!” Jackson jumped out of his chair and ran right into his arms. 

Bjorn smiled at the little toddler as he crouched down and scooped him up. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Jackson.” 

Jackson leaned closer to Bjorn’s ear. “Mommy made your favorite pie just for you ” He whispered. 

Bjorn smiled and looked into Jackson’s eyes. “Oh she did?” 

Jackson nodded his head and went back to leaning towards his ear. “And she even made a small pudding pie for Siggy and me.” 

Bjorn smiled as he heard your footsteps come up from behind him. “Okay Jackson, you ready to eat?” He asked. 

Jackson nodded his head as Bjorn carefully placed him in his seat. Siggy was already sitting beside Jackson, waiting with a big smile on her face. Bjorn looked at the placements on the table and couldbt stop the little laugh from escaping. The table had already been set with 4 plates, 4 forks, 4 cups, and 4 napkins. 

“So you… Were expecting us?” Bjorn asked as he taken his seat beside yours. 

“Well the other 3 thanksgivings kind of told me to be prepared. I say next year we skip this step and just invite you over.” You replied as you began putting turkey on Siggy’s plate. 

Bjorn smiled and began making Jackson’s plate. “We’ll definitely be here. I wouldn’t miss your cooking if it was the end of the world.” 

*** 

It sure felt like the end of the world to Bjorn. His daughter wasn’t just sad. She was depressed and as her father he only wanted her to be happy. 

“You know what you’re doing is a bad mistake right.” Ragnar commented as he sat beside him. 

Bjorn rolled his eyes. “Come on Dad, I don’t need this right now.” 

Ragnar twisted the cap to his beer off and sipped it. “I don’t care what you think you need. I want to know… What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” 

Bjorn finished his beer and turned to his father. “Bad enough I had to hear it from Mom but now I gotta hear it from you?” 

Ragnar reached over and slapped Bjorn upside the head. “Yes you do!” 

“Ah! Stop Dad! Stop!” Bjorn tried moving his head away but Ragnar reached over and slapped him again. 

“You know all the times I have been disappointed in you? You can add all those moments up together and it still wont equal up to how I feel right now!” 

Bjorn slid off the tailgate and set his empty beer bottle down. “I’m not sure if you remember this correctly but Porunn is my wife and the mother of my child!” 

“She is also the one who ran away!” Rangar snapped as he slid himself off the tailgate to become eye level with Bjorn. “Do you not see what you have done? Y/N loved you and you love her. I can see by the way you look at her.” 

“I will not make the same mistake as you!” Bjorn growled. 

Ragnar furrowed his brows. “You think you will not regret this? Leaving the one you love for her? Do you not see all the regret I live with everyday? Your brothers - I love them but letting Lagertha leave and being with Aslaug just because she could give me children did nothing but leave me in pain that I still feel to this day!” 

Bjorn clenched his jaw tight. 

“Can you not see that your Porunn is my Aslaug? And your Y/N is my Lagertha!” 

Bjorn scoffed. “I have loved Porunn since I was in Middle School. That kind of love doesn’t just vanish.” 

Ragnar chuckled. Not because he thought it was funny, but because he had become angered at his son’s words. 

“And you just broke apart your perfect family for it. I hope it is worth it.” 

Bjorn slowly shook his head. “Jackson is not -” he couldn’t even finish what he was about to say. 

It made his blood boil. He may not have created Jackson but he knew that he once had plans on adopting him because the bond he had made with Jackson was exactly that of a father and a son. 

And then it was like he was back in time when he spoke those hurtful words to Y/N and made Jackson cry. His heart slowly sunk down to his stomach. 

“That is exactly the point Bjorn. You bring that girl here, you lie to her son and tell him that you are his father only to break his heart.” Ragnar sneered. “Then you come here because Lagertha kicked you out in hopes that I would support you? After you just hurt them and practically kicked them to the curb? It makes me sick that I have to call you my son. I can’t even look at you!” Ragnar reached a hand up and shoved Bjorn back by the top of his head. 

Bjorn unclenched his jaw and drew in a quivering breath. 

“I’ll expect you and Porunn to be gone by tomorrow. Siggy’s welcome to stay but not you. Not anymore.” Ragnar spoke over his shoulder before he headed towards his house. 

Bjorn felt his chest tighten. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He clicked the side button and a picture illuminated the screen. It was a picture of Y/N sitting on a beach in jean shorts and a cute tank top. Siggy sat in her lap and Jackson was behind her with his little arms wrapped around her neck and his chin resting on her shoulder. 

~~~ 

Bjorn felt the sand grind between his toes as he ran in the sand. Jackson giggled as he ran in front of Bjorn. 

“Come get me Bjorn!” Jackson laughed. 

Bjorn pushed his feet just a little faster and reached his hands out. He scooped Jackson in his arms and spun around while making a growling sound. 

“Im gonna get you!” He snarled and payfully nipped at his belly. 

Jackson threw his head back in a loud howl and began kicking his feet. Bjorn flipped him so he was looking up in his eyes. 

“You know I love you, right Jackson?” He asked. 

Jackson’s lips curled into a small smile. “I love you too, Bjorn.” 

Bjorn gently put Jackson back on the ground and crouched down. 

“I wish you were my Daddy.” Jackson murmured as he looked at his feet. 

Bjorn’s chest grew warm and he leaned forward. “You know, I may not be right now but I might be soon.” He whispered. 

Jackson perked up with his eyes lit like a christmas tree. “Really? How?” 

Bjorn looked over Jackson’s head to see Y/N sitting in the sand with Siggy. They were making a big sand castle. His lips grew in a tight smile before he looked back at Jackson. 

“You know how Your mother and I always hang out like good friends? How we are always going to each other’s houses?” Bjorn asked. 

Jackson nodded his head. 

“Well I’m hoping to change it so that your mother and you can come live with us. And after we all get settled…” He reached in his bathing suit pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. “I plan on giving this to your mother and if she says yes then I will become your father.” 

Jackson’s eyes became wide open and his jaw practically dropped. Bjorn quickly put his pointer finger over his lips. “But it’s a secret surprise. We have to wait until we think the time is right.” 

“Time is right for what?” Y/N’s voice made Jackson turn around. 

Bjorn quickly tucked the little box back in his pocket and stood up. “Nothing, just boys business.” 

“Yeah boys only.” Jackson agreed. 

Y/N chuckled. “If you boys say so.” 

She held her hand out for Jackson to take and began to walk back towards the sand castle. Bjorn stood back for a second and watched as you played with the two kids. He found it funny how you always told him that one day he would find a woman who be the perfect mother for Siggy. Every time you said that he had to swallow a nervous chuckle because what you didn’t realize is that you were the perfect mother for his daughter. You were the one he wanted to be with and you didn’t even know it. 

***

Bjorn sat on the grass staring in his father’s back field. Of all the things his father had said to him, there was only one question that kept popping up. 

‘Do you not see what you have done?’ 

The question kept repeating itself over and over like a broken record. He looked down at his phone one more time. Seeing you in the picture … It soothed him, but it didn’t do justice to when you were actually with him, listening to his concerns and giving the best advice you had to offer. 

His thumb moved across the screen to unlock the phone. He went to his current contacts and there was over 20 calls from him to you. All of which were purposely missed. It was such an old habit that was hard to quit. He always called you when didn’t know what to do. Now who was he supposed to call. 

As stubborn as he was, he had to admit something… He couldn’t stand feeling the way he did and he couldn’t let the two of you go. It felt …wrong and not in a good kind of way. 

“Siggy is so depressed she is making me depressed. What did the woman do to my child?” 

Bjorn rolled his eyes and turned to look up at Porunn. His decision was made. 

“Porunn…we need to talk.” 

***   
You tucked your covers around Jackson and lied down beside him. “Hey…I know its hard right now but things will get better.” 

“I miss my Siggy.” He whispered. 

You let out a sigh. “I miss her too Baby.” 

Your phone vibrated on the bed and Jackson sat up. 

“Ignore it, it’s time for bed.” You whispered. 

Jackson picked up your phone and swiped the green phone. “Hello?” He asked. 

“No, Jackson hang up the phone.” You grabbed the phone from him. 

You could see the name Bjorn on the screen and you were not interested. 

“Y/N WAIT! SIGGY!!! IMPORTANT!!!! DONT HANG UP!!!!!” You could hear Bjorn shout through the phone. 

“Siggy?” Jackson asked. 

You put the phone to your ear and moved out of the bed. You didn’t want to talk to him but if something was wrong with Siggy you wanted to know. Just because you were angry at Bjorn, didn’t mean you were angry with Siggy. 

“What is it?” You asked. 

“Siggy’s missing! She’s gone!” Bjorn exclaimed. 

“What?!” 

“I tucked her in bed told her the two of us were going back home in the morning. I got up to check on her and shes gone with the window wide open…I don’t know what … Where she could… I- I” Bjorn began to stutter and hyperventilate. 

Your entire body froze at his words. 

“Mommy, what’s wrong?” Jackson’s voice made you turn around. 

Your heart pounded fast and all sorts of horrible thoughts raced through your mind.


	9. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Siggy is on and now that Porunn’s disappeared Bjorn feels he has a lot of mending he has to do between Y/N, Jackson, Siggy , and even himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, language, little fluff, little mention of gore? Very little and NO! IT IS NOT SIGGY!

You couldn’t believe you were doing this. Jackson was standing beside you with his hand clasped tightly around yours. You only had a backpack for luggage as you didn’t plan on staying long. The plan was to find Siggy and then to go back home.

If you didn’t have a heart you would have told Bjorn that this wasn’t your problem. That his daughter missing was his fault. But this was Siggy. She was like your daughter. You changed her diaper, made her bottles when you watched her, and even dealt with all the spit-up on all your nice new clothes. None of that ever bothered you because you enjoyed having Siggy around. And you even loved when Bjorn was with you. 

He made you feel like the 4 of you were a family.

Now all of that was gone. And Siggy was lost. In a place she wasn’t all that familiar with. You couldn’t even imagine what she was feeling or if she was even alive. 

“Are we going to find Siggy?” Jackson asked as the two of you threaded through the airport. 

You released a sigh and looked down at him. “I really hope so, Jackson.” 

“Can you make Bjorn apologize to me while we’re here?” 

You stopped walking and began looking at all the signs that were hanging up.

“Terminal. This way.” 

“Mommy. You didn’t answer me!” Jackson whined. 

“Jackson, I really don’t know what we should expect right now. I’m just trying to get us to-” 

“Grandpa!!” Jackson exclaimed. 

You looked up to see Ragnar walking towards you. 

“Hey Jackson, how you doing?” Ragnar asked as he scooped your son up. 

“I’m sad. I want my Siggy back.” He pouted. 

“Oh we do too. All of us are looking for her now.” Ragnar looked at you. “Thank you so much for coming back. You don’t know how much it means to us.” 

You nodded your head. “I may not be on good terms with Bjorn but I still care for Siggy.” 

Ragnar began walking out of the airport with you right behind him. 

“So what do you know so far?” You asked. 

“Well, Bjorn told Porunn he wanted a divorce and he planned on taking Siggy back with him. They had a huge fight, Bjorn put Siggy to bed, he woke up and felt the need to check up on her and when he walked in the room she was gone.” Ragnar explained as he began buckling Jackson in his seat. 

“So, Porunn kidnapped her?” You asked. 

Ragnar only nodded his head. “Come on, let’s get Jackson to Lagertha’s. She agreed to watch him while we search the woods.” 

*** 

You dreaded walking in that house because you already knew Bjorn would be inside. You let out a sigh and felt your chest tighten. Jackson however, was by far more excited than you. He practically ran right to the house and began knocking on the door. 

Lagertha answered the door and allowed Jackson to run in the house before she wrapped her arms around you and hugged you real tight. 

“Thank you so much for coming. Come in. You all should eat before you go with the search party.” Lagertha kept an arm around your shoulders as she walked you in the house. 

“So, what makes you think Porunn is still here? What if she’s in a different state by now?” You questioned. 

“Porunn’s only taken Siggy to get to Bjorn. She’s close by. She’s just waiting for Bjorn to change his mind. And I hope he’s smarter than that this time.” 

The two of you walked into the kitchen to find Bjorn standing at the sink. His back was turned to you but you could see from the movement of his shoulders that he was trying not to cry. You stopped in your tracks and reached out to stop Jackson from seeing him. Jackson twisted right out of your grip and ran right to Bjorn. 

“Bjorn… Don’t cry… We’re here to help find Siggy.” Jackson spoke softly with each step. 

He sighed and glanced down at Jackson. “Hey Little Man, I missed you.” He held his arm out so Jackson could hug his side. 

But he wouldn’t turn to look down at Jackson. As if he couldn’t even look at him. You shook your head and turned back to Lagertha while Bjorn spoke quietly to your son. 

“What? Suddenly he’s too good to talk to my son?” 

Lagertha shook her head. “Let’s just say after Bjorn told Ragnar about his granddaughter going missing… He did not handle it well.” She explained. 

You began to wonder if maybe it was because he felt shame. And then you wondered what his plans would have been after he left Porunn. Did he plan on asking you to take him back? 

“You don’t have to… But I would really appreciate it if you could talk to him. I know my son hurt you and I’m still not happy about that. But for Siggy’s sake we need to stick together.” Lagertha interrupted your thoughts. You turned your head to her. “Bjorn is miserable without you, Y/N. And now Siggy’s gone and I think he needs you more now than ever before.” 

“If he was miserable he shouldn’t have dropped my son and I like we were dead weight. He should have never done that.” You spoke between your teeth. 

“Y/N, he is sorry. And trust me when I say, he will find a way to prove it to you.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest. “It wasn’t just me. It was Jackson he hurt. As a mother, I thought you would understand.” 

Lagertha tilted her head. “Understand what?” 

“That it’s one thing to hurt me. I won’t mind, Im a grown woman. But hurting my son is not acceptable.” 

Lagertha blinked quietly and nodded her head in agreement. “I do understand that, but if you’re paying any attention between your son and mine”, she turned her attention back to Bjorn and Jackson, “it looks like he has already forgiven him.” 

Your eyes followed hers and you witnessed your son climbing up Bjorn’s leg. 

“I want to come with you to go look for Siggy! If she’s hiding in the trees she will come to me if I call her!” Jackson whined. 

You let out a deep breath. About to face the man that crushed your heart into pieces and having to be an adult and play nice. Okay, you can do this. 

“Jackson, hey, can you listen to Mommy?” You walked up to Jackson and pulled him off of Bjorn. “Mommy needs you to stay here with Lagertha and help watch the house while we’re gone incase Siggy comes back.” 

Jackson huffed. 

“Jackson, do you know what Grandma Lagertha has for you?” 

Lagertha walked towards her freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. Jackson gasped and pointed at her. “Ice creammmm!!!!!!” 

Normally you wouldn’t allow Jackson any treats without eating supper first but you decided tonight, you would make an exception. You lowered Jackson to the ground and turned to Bjorn. He still wasn’t looking at you. 

“Thank you for coming back.” He whispered. 

“Bjorn, how about you look at me when you talk. I can barely hear you.” 

Bjorn turned to you and you had to swallow the laugh that was building in your gut. He had a big red bruise on his cheek bone. Someone got him good. 

Your lips clenched tight as you tried to hold back your laugh. 

“Go on, Y/N. Laugh it up. We both know I deserved it.” He sniffled. “After all, this is all my fault.” 

Your laughter died in your stomach. 

“When she came back, I should have never… Y/N I am so sorry. I didn’t realize what I was doing. I thought I was keeping my family together but I didn’t realise that I was splitting up my real family.” 

You watched the tears fall down from his face and you wrapped your arms around him. “I’m not here for that, Bjorn. Im here to help you find your daughter. And we will find her.” 

He wrapped his arms around you and sniffled. 

“Come on, let’s grab a few bites of something to eat and we can head on out.” 

Bjorn shook his head. “Im not hungry.” 

“Bjorn, sit!” Lagertha demanded. 

You sat beside Jackson and ate a couple bites of food. Ragnar finally joined you but you could feel there was a thick tension in the room. He wasn’t happy with Bjorn. You could tell by the constant glares he sent his oldest son. 

You cleared your throat. “Alright. Let’s go find Siggy.” 

Jackson gave you a tight hug and with that short goodbye, the three of you left to join the search party. 

*** 

It was dark in the woods. Ragnar lead half of the search party across from where you were. Bjorn kept at your side but didn’t say much. At least not yet. Everybody was too busy threading through the forest. Ubbe was on your far right, and Hvitserk and Ivar were driving around checking out motels. 

“All I can think right now, is what if we don’t find her? What if Porunn has done something to her?” 

You glanced at Bjorn then brought your attention back to the trees in front of you. “We’ll find her Bjorn. Even if she’s not in the woods. This place is only so big so we’ll search and search until we find her.” 

Bjorn pulled out a cigarette and lit it. You watched as his hands trembled. 

“Look, good thing is it’s the middle of the summer. We don’t have to worry about hypothermia.” 

He huffed. “Well it will be even better once I have Siggy back home.” 

You didn’t reply you just kept walking and stepping over the logs you would see every now and then. 

“So… Do you think… After we find Siggy…” 

You peaked over at Bjorn. He didn’t have to finish his question because you already knew what he was going to ask. 

“Now’s not the time to ask, Bjorn.” You cut him off and began stepping over the pile of twigs. 

“If now’s not the time, then when?” He asked. 

You stopped walking and turned sideways to look at him. “How about after we find your daughter!” 

“But you’ll be leaving to go home by then.” He argued. 

You let out a dramatic gasp. “Nooooo. Really?” 

Bjorn clenched his jaw tight. “Y/N, I said I was sorry and I meant it. After we find Siggy, I don’t want you to go home without us.” 

You scowled and went back to walking to catch up with the group. He really had some fucking nerve. And quite frankly he was lucky you didn’t give him a black eye to match the bruise on his cheek. 

But Bjorn didn’t sit there and consider all those things that he had said to you and how much pain he caused you. At least you thought he didn’t every time he opened his mouth to speak to you. But then he reached a hand up to grab your hand and you yanked your arm away from him. 

“Don’t touch me!” You snapped.

“Y/N, I know I hurt you and I can’t say how sorry I truly am. I just need to know what to do to fix it.” 

“I said not now, Bjorn.” 

You tried storming away from him. But you didn’t catch the shimmer that reflected in your flashlight. You were so busy trying to get away from Bjorn that you didn’t see the hidden danger that lurked beneath the pile of leaves. 

Bjorn lunged forward. “Y/N, move!” He warned. 

You got knocked right off your feet by a powerful force and you heard a loud snap along with chains clanking. The sound of Bjorn’s scream pierced the silence in the woods and everyone came running forward. You stood up and shined your light on Bjorn’s foot. 

Oh, fuck. 

Your stomach dropped to your feet and you became completely still with your eyes widened. What the fuck were you supposed to say? Thank you? Or ha ha that’s what you get? 

Because neither seemed to fit the situation. 

Bjorn hissed in pain and looked down at his leg before bringing his eyes back to you. There was a brand new silver bear trap clasped into Bjorn’s leg. His jeans were torn and you could see blood dripping down his leg. 

You felt your chest grow real heavy and you choked back a sob that was threatening to come out. Bjorn was always your protector. And even in that moment when you were angry with him, he didn’t let you get hurt. He saved you from a horrendous amount of pain and took your spot in the bear trap. 

It was his next line of words that brought tears to your eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. “I didn’t mean to push you but it was sort of a spur in the moment.” 

You blinked back your tears and chuckled nervously. “I’m fine you damn idiot!” 

“What happened?” Ragnar came up from behind you and winced in pain at the sight of Bjorn. 

“Shit. A fucking bear trap.” Ragnar growled and approached his son. 

“Y/N, come here and keep the light on his leg. I need to pry this off him.” 

Ubbe and Sigurd followed you. The rest of the search party remained still and watched silently. 

“What kind of asshole puts bear traps out here?” Ragnar growled as he grabbed the closest stick to help with the trap. 

“Ubbe, Sigurd, a little help.” Ragnar motioned towards the trap. 

“Do you think its broken?” Bjorn asked. 

Ragnar shook his head. “I don’t know, how’s it feel?” 

“Like I got my fucking leg stuck in a bear trap.” He groaned. 

“Relax, I’m working on it.” Ragnar responded. 

You heard a phone ring and Ragnar turned to you. That’s when you realized it was your phone that was ringing. You pulled it out and saw the name Hvitserk across your screen. 

“Hello?” You answered. 

“We checked all the motels, no one’s seen her… But-” 

“But what?” You asked. 

“We’re on a back road and we found a teddy bear on the side of the road. It looks like the one that Siggy has.” Hvitserk replied. 

You blinked and searched through your thoughts. Her bear on the side of the road could either mean one of two things. Either it got thrown out of the car or…

“Oh no, Hvitserk look around for signs of an accident or maybe tire tracks on the side of the road!” 

“There’s no side… This road’s right on a hill so you’re on the road or either … ” 

Your vision turned blurry and you sniffled. 

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Bjorn asked. 

“Listen, I don’t care if you have nothing but the light on your phone, you and Ivar get your ass down that hill and see if you find a car.” 

“Did they find her.” Bjorn began limping towards you. 

“Hold on. Their checking now.” You pulled the phone away and clicked the speaker button. 

*** 

“Come on Ivar let’s go!” Hvitserk jumped up and began descending down the hill. 

“Shit! Slow down before we break a leg!” Ivar called out from behind you. “I can’t see anything!” 

Hvitserk clicked the flashlight on his phone. A rickety black oldsmobile was smashed into a tree about 50 meters down from them. 

“Shit!” Hvitserk growled. 

The sound of his niece crying made his legs move faster. 

“Hvitserk, what’s going on?” Y/N’s voice came from the phone but he was too busy trying to stay on his own two feet to answer you. 

“Siggy! Siggy!” He reached for the car and opened the door. 

“Uncle Hvitserk?” She asked. 

Hvitserk held his flashlight up to see Siggy safely buckled in the middle seat. “Yeah, Siggy, its Uncle Hvitserk and uncle Ivar.” He climbed in the car and checked the driver’s seat. 

It was completely empty. 

“I want my Daddy!” She cried. 

“Don’t cry hunny, Uncle Hvitserk got you.” He began unbuckling his niece from her carseat. “Ivar! Call an ambulance!” 

“Owe! Owe! Owe!” Siggy screamed. 

“HVITSERK??!!!!” 

Hvitserk quickly picked up his phone. “Y/N, I found her. She’s alive. Siggy’s alive.”

All that was heard after that was the sound of sirens. Hvitserk quickly pulled out of the car to see red and blue lights flashing. 

“Hey! What’s going on down there?” 

Hvitserk and Ivar looked at eachother. Ivar hung his phone up. 

“We were just about to call you! We just found this car with my niece inside! The drivers missing.” Ivar shouted. 

They watched the silhouettes of the EMT’s descend down the hill. 

“We are aware of that. We just received an anonymous tip that there was an accident with a little girl. They claimed they saw the driver taking off.” 

“Porunn.” Ivar cursed.

***


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siggy is reunited with the family again and things get harder for the Reader when something happens with Bjorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, language, fluff, angst, smut, arguing, Reader goes Momma Bear in this, its really long but totally worth it, I promise

You never moved so fast before in your life. Ragnar and Bjorn stayed right at your side as you made your way down the corridor. Your eyes came across the nurses station and you headed right for it. 

“Hi, can you help me please? Im here to see Siggy Ironside.” You asked. 

The female nurse looked up at you and then went to Bjorn and Ragnar. “And you are?” She questioned. 

“She’s her mother.” Bjorn answered before you could even open your mouth. “I’m her Father and this is her Grandfather.” 

“Right this way.” The nurse walked around the station and began heading down the hall. 

You turned a corner and found a room with an open door. 

“Siggy, your parents are here.” The nurse called out. 

Siggy looked up at you and Bjorn and pulled her lips into her famous heart-warming smile. “Daddy! Mommy!” 

“Hey, Siggy.” Bjorn approached the bed and she literally jumped right into his arms. “I was so worried about you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her in a tight hug. 

Siggy’s eyes went to you. “Mommy!” She held her arms out to you. 

You stepped up to Bjorn and gently grabbed ahold of her. 

“The Doctors want her to stay overnight for observation. She’s a very lucky girl. There’s only a few scrapes and bruises but there are no broken bones and no need for surgery.” The nurse smiled at you from across the room. 

Bjorn nodded his head. “Good.” 

You felt Siggy wrap her arms around your neck. “I’m so glad you’ve come back. Is Jackson here too?” She whispered. 

You nodded your head. 

“Your grandma is on her way with Jackson. She says he’s been in the backyard calling for you.” Ragnar came up from behind you to speak to Siggy. 

Siggy leaned her head in your shoulder and let out a quiet sigh. “Good. I want us all to stay together. Forever and ever.” 

As she spoke you noticed Bjorn standing beside you, looking down at her. You turned your head to look at Bjorn and noticed that he was looking at you this time. 

There was an awkward silence that fell in the room. You didn’t know how you were going to explain to Siggy that things would be different back at home. She would always be welcomed to come to your house and play with Jackson but you and Bjorn…

Things were different now. 

Bjorn cleared his throat. “Siggy, come here. I’d like to hold you for a few more minutes.” 

Siggy leaned over your shoulders and allowed Bjorn to take her. You waited for Jackson to arrive and when he did he brought the whole family with him. Lagertha came in with him then Ivar and Hvitserk who gave Siggy back her bear and Ubbe and Sigurd. 

The entire room became packed with people. And you remained standing in the corner watching as Jackson laid on the bed with an arm around Siggy, keeping her close to his chest. 

“So, now that Siggy’s safe … Can we have that talk?” Bjorn asked as he managed to squeeze himself in the corner with you. 

“Did you get your leg checked?” You tried switching the subject. 

Watching the two kids together reminded you of all the good times you had with Bjorn and Siggy. You missed those moments and there was always a possibility of making more but with that came the risk of him hurting you again. 

Bjorn leaned on his shoulder and looked down at you. “Stop trying to change the subject, Y/N. I’m trying to fix my mistakes but I don’t know how. You won’t give me the time to tell me how I can change this.” 

You shook your head. “Bjorn, when you asked me to settle for being your friend so you could get back with Porunn, I said don’t call me and I meant it. For Siggy, that was a different story but for anything else I already told you, I don’t want to be a part of it anymore.” 

Bjorn let out a quiet growl and ran his hands through his hair. “Y/N, I know I hurt you and Jackson both. But can’t you just step out of your shoes for a minute and step into mine? I didn’t want to make the same mistakes my father made when I was a child. I thought… I thought that I would have been happy with Porunn but the moment you and Jackson left that became impossible.” 

You stayed silent and listened to Bjorn’s words. Bjorn was always a family man and he always questioned what would be best for his daughter’s future. So after thinking about it, it kind of made sense that he would want to see if his wife would be the perfect match for him and Siggy. But no matter what excuse he gave you, it still didn’t make up for Jackson’s night terrors and all the tears that you were forced to hold back. And it didn’t assure you that Bjorn would never leave you again. 

“Even when I was with her, I thought of you. I didn’t even change the wallpaper on my phone because when she was busy sleeping, I was staring at the family that I really needed. That Siggy really needed.” 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and you looked down to see the picture of all of you at the beach with smiles spreading across everyone’s face. You looked down at the picture then brought your eyes to Siggy and Jackson who were curled under the blankets with their arms wrapped around each others necks. 

“Y/N, do you want to crush Jackson and Siggy again? Ever since the two of you left she has fell into a depression that I can’t get her out of.” 

You snapped your head towards him. “Siggy will always be allowed at my house. You, however are a different story.” You pushed your way out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Bjorn asked from behind you. 

“Just leave me alone, Bjorn.” You walked by the nurse station and descended down the hall. 

This was a lot to take in. Bjorn was the one that shredded your heart not even a whole week ago and you still wanted to be with him. You would have given everything to go back in time and not answer that door. 

***   
It had gotten late and you somehow managed to fall asleep in a chair the nurses left out for you. But you had woken up in the middle of the night to your heart knocking in your chest. You gasped and searched the dark room with wide eyes. Jackson and Siggy were still curled together and Bjorn was laying on his side in the bed with Jackson right beside him. 

“What’s wrong?” Bjorn peaked over his shoulder to look at you. 

You drew in a deep breath and shook your head. There was no need to tell him about the panic attacks that had been happening. 

“Nothing, I just need some water.” You stood up and walked out of the room. 

Bjorn followed you out of the room. You could hear his footsteps right behind you. Before you had been awaken by the panic attack you were sucked in a deep dream about Bjorn. A dream that felt so real you could practically feel his hands all over your body. And you really couldn’t complain. He was a gorgeous man. 

The dream had left you feeling needy and you needed to get away from him before you made a mistake. You couldn’t go down this road again. You just couldn’t. 

“Y/N!” Bjorn called out to you. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

You opened the closest wooden door hoping to find a bathroom but all you found was an on-call room. An empty on-call room. 

Bjorn came in right behind you. “Y/N.” 

You kept your back turned to him and closed your eyes. Why did he have to follow you? Tear welled up in your eyes and you felt yourself tremble. 

Bjorn hurt you so bad, and you hated him for hurting your son but under all that hate you found that you still loved him somehow. 

You felt his warm breath kiss the nape of your neck. “Y/N.”

Bjorn’s hand reached up to touch your shoulder and you spun around with your hands curled into tight fists. Every single emotion that you had been holding on to for so long finally came crashing down. You swung your hand and slapped Bjorn right across the face. 

Your palm burned and Bjorn’s head snapped to the side. But he didn’t have anything to say after that. He just turned his head slowly back to you and blinked as though you didn’t just hit him. As though he felt he deserved it so he just let it happen. This only added fuel to the fire that was burning in your body. 

“You’re really something else, you know that Bjorn?!” You cried. 

Bjorn brought his eyes down to the floor. 

“No, don’t fucking look away! You should be forced to see everything…you done!” You lifted your hand up and struck him again. “We were so fucking good together and then that bitch had to show up and you dropped us faster than a sack of potatoes.” 

Bjorn flinched but didn’t move. He stood there taking every single hit you threw at him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

You didn’t hear him, you were too busy taking out all your frustrations. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’M SORRY!” He grabbed your wrists and yanked your body into his. “Y/N, please!” 

His voice pulled you out of your own rage. You looked up at him and blinked. He released your wrists and reached up to wipe away your tears. The room grew silent, and you felt your heart pounding in your chest. Bjorn tilted his head down so his lips hovered near yours. 

“I will jump through whatever hoops you want me to. I will do whatever it takes to make this right.” He whispered as he entwined his fingers in yours. 

The feeling of his warm hand in yours made your entire body burn. You felt tingles shoot down your spine. It was taking everything you had to refrain from kissing him. He was so close and your body was becoming alive from his touch. 

All those butterflies that had died inside you came to life and fluttered in your gut. It almost tickled you. You opened your mouth to speak but your mind went blank. 

“Please, Y/N. I didn’t see it before but I see it now. I need you.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead to yours. 

His lips feathered over yours and your body hummed in excitement. You tried pulling away but your body would not give up. The warmth growing between your thighs spread and electric shocks tingled deep inside you. 

After fighting for what seemed like eternity, you finally gave in and kissed him back. He leaned down and scooped you up, placing your legs around his waist. 

“I think, we should pick up where we left off.” He sat down on the couch with you straddling his waist. 

You could feel his erection growing beneath you. A heavy throb began to build between your legs and you rolled your hips to grind against him. He bit his lip and growled while looking at you with those beautiful blue eyes of his. His hand reached up the back of your shirt and unclasped your bra. You pulled your shirt over your head and watched as Bjorn moved his hands down to unbuckle his belt. 

Your hands moved down to your own button on your jeans and you stood up to remove them. Bjorn only pulled his pants to his knees before you caught his eye and he sat back with his eyes latched onto your naked body. 

“I don’t suppose you have protection.” You climbed back into his lap and reached down to line the tip of his erection against your drenched opening. 

Bjorn leaned his head back and groaned in frustration. “No, but it doesn’t matter. I think you would look gorgeous with my child growing inside you.” His hands tightened around your hips and you felt his hands pull you down onto his erection. 

You gasped and bucked your hips into his. “Don’t talk like that, Bjorn.” 

Bjorn moved his hands up your back and leaned forward. “Come on Y/N, you and I both know that this is what we both want. Maybe not from the beginning but we definitely do now.” He tilted his head up and pressed his lips into yours. 

You stayed on top rocking your hips and swirling them in fast little circles while Bjorn bucked his hips up into yours. “You still have alot to make up for before you could even think of that.” 

He groaned and bit his bottom lip. “Would giving Jackson a baby brother not count?” 

You shook your head and grasped his shoulders as you continue bouncing up and down on his hard member. Bjorn reached his hand down and you felt his fingers brush against your clit. The touch alone caused you to moan and whimper. 

“Okay, well how about this then?” He whispered before he used his other hand to cup the back of your head as he crashed his lips into yours. 

“Bjorn!” You cried out against his lips as he placed the pad of his thumb over your sensitive nub and began rubbing it in gentle little circles. 

Bjorn chuckled. “Just trying to prove how sorry I am, Y/N.” He leaned back against the couch and brought his eyes to your pelvic area. 

His thumb moved faster and he put just a little bit more pressure on your clit. Your thighs began to tremble and you felt your inner walls clasp around his erection. 

“Bjorn. Fuck, I’m going to come.” You moaned. 

Bjorn rolled his hips up and you felt the tip of his cock rub against that one delicious patch inside you that ignited a fire. You tighten your grip on his shoulders and tried to swallow your moans as you felt a warm glow illuminate inside of you. Liquid warmth grew between your legs and your entire body trembled. 

He flipped you onto your back the moment your orgasm ended and began slamming his hips into yours. You ran your hands through his hair and brought his lips to yours. There wasn’t a single word in the world that could describe how much you missed his touch and the taste of him on your lips. 

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down into your eyes. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Your body trembled and your mind raced, searching for the right thing to say. But he didn’t give you the chance because he pressed his lips to yours and delve his tongue in your mouth. He groaned and trembled as his muscles tightened all over his body. And then you felt him twitch inside you as he released spurts of his come all over your inner walls. 

Shit! 

He pulled off of you and you instantly jumped up. “Bjorn! Im not on the pill you asshole.” 

He began to gather his clothes. “If your really that worried about it I’ll buy you a morning after pill.” 

You scowled and shook your head as you pulled your pants up. “This can’t happen again.” 

He opened his mouth to talk but you raised a finger at him. “Don’t even Bjorn. I can’t go down this road with you again.” 

“Y/N, I promised that I will redeem myself to you. You can fight this as much as you want but I intend to keep my promises.” 

You turned on your heels and headed out for the door. You stormed back towards the room but froze in your steps when you noticed someone in a baggy black hoodie walk out of Siggy’s room. All your protective instincts drove you into high gear and you ran right to the room. 

Siggy and Jackson were still fast asleep bit you noticed a little pink stuffed bear on the table beside them. You snatched it up and a little piece of paper fell to the floor. 

In small writing it read : 

I’m sorry, 

Love, 

Your real mother - Porunn. 

Your body trembled in anger and you felt your face grow hot. 

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Bjorn asked you. 

You handed him the bear and note before quickly making your way to the nurses station. 

“Hey, can you please tell me who just came in my daughter Siggy’s room. I left to …get some water and saw someone leave.” You spoke between clenched teeth. 

“Oh her aunt from out of town wanted to give her a get better gift before she had to leave again.” The nurse answered. 

Bjorn pounded his fist against the counter and made you jump. “She doesn’t have an aunt. Call the cops now.” He growled. 

You turned your head and saw something move around the corner. Bjorn continued to argue with the nurse while you walked away to find Porunn. She shouldn’t have been there. She didn’t belong anywhere that was close to Siggy or Jackson. 

The moment you rounded the corner you watched Porunn walk into a bathroom. You tried to open the door but the handle was locked. 

“Porunn, open the damn door.” You spoke through the door. 

There was complete silence. She was probably holding her breath hoping that Bjorn would rescue her. Not tonight. 

You stepped back and kicked your leg right under the handle and the door flung open. Porunn jumped and looked at you with wide eyes. 

“Knock knock.” You entered the bathroom. 

She held her hands up. “I didn’t mean to cause any harm. I just wanted to say sorry to my daughter.” She started backing up. 

“Yeah? That’s really cute.” You started to approach her. 

“Mom?” Jackson’s voice made you freeze. 

Shit. Right as you were about to beat this bitch good too. You turned to look at your son who was holding Siggy’s hand. 

“Everything’s alright. Why don’t you two go back to bed. I’ll be right there.” You smiled sweetly. 

“N-no Siggy! You stay right there.” Porunn ordered. 

Siggy looked at Porunn, then back at you. She was confused on who to listen to. The nurse from the front desk walked up to Siggy and Jackson and then narrowed her gaze at you. 

You smiled again. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m just gonna give our old friend a hug goodbye.” You yanked Porunn right into your chest and pressed your lips close to her ears to whisper. “You’re gonna stay right here and let the cops come and get you because trust me you will be a lot safer in jail then out here. If I catch you anywhere near my kids again I’ll break your spine just like I did that door. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?” 

Porunn just nodded her head. You could see her trembling and that would have to be good enough for now. It was one thing to be able to beat her ass when you were alone but now that you had an audience you couldn’t do a single thing. And you couldn’t risk the nurse calling the cops on you too. You had too many responsibilities to go to jail. 

“Good. Have a nice night, Porunn.” You pulled away and slapped your back as hard as you could before turning to Jackson and Siggy. “Hey kids, let’s get you back to bed.” 

They grabbed your hands and began walking with you. The nurse stared at you with wide eyes. 

“Oh, if you can do me a favor and just sit right there with her? There’s gonna be some of her friends coming by to pick her up.” You spoke over your shoulder before heading back to the room. 

“Daddy woke us up. He was screaming. Someone made him really mad.” Siggy commented. 

As you picked Siggy up Bjorn came running in the room. “Thank Gods you found them. I was arguing with the nurses and a security guard, when I came back in here they were gone.” He bent down and picked Jackson up. 

“You woke us up.” Jackson complained as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. 

Bjorn leaned Jackson’s head down onto his chest. “Oh, I’m sorry Little Man. I had to take care of something real quick, but don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be okay now. Let’s get you kids back to bed.” 

You stood still and watched as Bjorn tucked them back into bed. Bjorn stayed beside Siggy and Jackson curled up closer to her. 

“Come on Mommy. Time for night night.” He patted the place beside him. 

Bjorn looked up at you and you blinked. You let out a tired sigh and smiled before climbing next to your son. The four of you squished together on the little bed and for the first time in a while you fell into a nice deep sleep without anymore panic attacks and Jackson did not have one night terror.


	11. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and her son are finally back home. Bjorn continues to do everything he can to redeem himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, NSFW, oral, smut, drinking, language, big surprise at end.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Jackson’s voice filled the room.

“Hmm?” You mumbled.

“Waffles and coffee! Come on!” Jackson climbed on your bed.

You felt his little hands cup your face. You opened your eyes to see Jackson’s face only inches from yours.

“I said waffles and coffee!”

“Mkay, I get it. I’m up, I’m up.” You slowly crawled out of bed and stretched. “So, you want waffles, you said?”

“No, they’re already here. Come downstairs and see!”

Jackson ran ahead of you and continued ushering you on to follow him. You didn’t even bother trying to find clothes. Your black night tee was just gonna have to cut it. What ever had Jackson so excited made you cautious.

You quickly made your way to the kitchen and gasped. Bjorn’s tall frame was over by the counter and Siggy was sitting at the table with her hair tied back. Jackson ran ahead of you and seated himself beside Siggy who was digging in to the plate filled of waffles.

“Look Mommy! Daddy got you waffles and Roses!” Siggy smiled as she held her fork up.

You watched the waffle hang from the little girls fork and a dark brown liquid began dripping over the table. Syrup. Waffles and syrup.

Before Siggy could suspect anything you allowed your lips to curl into a warming smile. “He did?! That was so nice!” You approached her and gave her a kiss to the forehead.

“Here, waffles for Mommy.” Bjorn placed another plate on the table with a cup of coffee beside it.

You went to sit down but noticed the shadow casting on the table. Your eyes went to a bouquet of beautiful vibrant red roses. And it wasn’t a cheap one. Roses were everywhere. There had to be at least 50 of them if not more.

A white card was placed in the middle with little handwriting on it. You quickly rushed to the flowers.

“Awe, Bjorn.” You picked up the card and read it outloud. “I promise to love you until the last rose dies.”

Bjorn stood beside you, calculating your response. You gently placed the card back and headed to your seat at the table.

“Sounds very nice… Except roses don’t last long.” You sipped your coffee and watched as Bjorn seated himself across from you.

“Hmm, you’re just gonna have to wait and see then.” Bjorn dug his fork in to his waffle and brought it in his mouth.

“Wait and see, for what?” You questioned.

Siggy and Jackson both put their fingers to their mouths.

“Let me guess, you have a plan.” You started cutting up your waffle.

“Of course.” Bjorn smiled at you.

“As long as you know that it’s gonna take alot more than just gifts to get me to trust you again. You can buy me the whole world and it still won’t undo everything that you did.”

Bjorn nodded his head. “I made a mistake. I know I was wrong and very naive. Now let’s not stress over that. Eat your waffles and get ready for work. I’ll watch the kids.”

You raised your eyebrows. “You don’t have work today?”

He shook his head. “I called out so th kids wouldn’t have to go to daycare. I figure I should let them stay home today and hang out. After all, it has been a tiring week because of my mistake so, I’m gonna make it up to them.”

You bit into your waffle and watched your son. He curled his lips into a big smile. Siggy leaned her head against Jackson’s shoulder.

“I want to stay here forever and ever.” She commented.

You sipped your coffee and took another bite.

“I don’t know about that just yet. But maybe.” Bjorn replied.

You let out a sigh and stood up. Bjorn grabbed your plate from your hands and put it in the sink for you. A smile stretched across your face.

“I think I can get used to this.” You chuckled.

Bjorn let out a quiet laugh. “I would hope so.” He stepped closer to you and leaned down whisper in your ear. “I miss you.”

You wanted to tell him you missed him too but the ache in your chest easily reminded you of what he had done to you. So, you stepped back and moved to your son. You gave both the kids a gentle kiss on the head and got ready for work.

During that whole day, you went over the mornings events. Just trying to figure out what Bjorn had meant when he said he had a plan. The card in the roses… The whole “wait and see” thing. You didn’t want to admit it, but just the thought of it made you bubbly inside. It was like you were in high school again with your first love.

***

From then on, you had woken up every morning to Bjorn standing in your kitchen, making the kids breakfast. You would drop the kids off to daycare, and you and Bjorn returned to working almost every day. By Friday you had gotten home later than you expected and when you got home you found the house to be pretty dark.

The smell of your favorite meal filled the air.

“Bjorn? I’m home.” You called out.

“Perfect timing. Come here.” Bjorn replied.

You walked into the kitchen and was taken back by the candles that lit the room. Two plates sat across the table along with silverware, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Bjorn was standing over by the sink with his arms folded over his chest.

“Bjorn… Did you do this just for me?” You asked.

“Yeah. Well the kids had chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese and their in bed sleeping. They already had a bath as well.”

You were impressed. Bjorn had really stepped up his game and was proving how much he loved you each day.

“Have a seat. I been waiting for you to come home to eat.” He pulled out a chair for you.

“Oh, thank you.” You seated yourself in the chair and watched as Bjorn poured the wine.

“So, you’re really doing this. Aren’t you?”

It wasn’t meant as a question. You were trying to see if you could find where his loyalties really lied. If Porunn magically knocked on that door again, who would he choose? If there was problems in the relationship, would he leave? Would he be there for you and Jackson when you needed him the most?

These were questions you needed answered. If you wanted to even think about allowing Bjorn to get close to you again, you had to be sure he would be the one. You had to make sure he wouldn’t hurt you and your son again.

Bjorn seated himself across from you and began pouring himself a glass of wine. “Of course I am. I wouldn’t know if I should call it being selfish… But for some reason, the thought of another man being with you and raising Jackson as his own, son doesn’t sit well with me.”

You quirked a brow. “Why would you think I would have another man so quick?”

Bjorn picked up his fork. “I don’t think it would quick. I don’t think your easy or anything like that. But I know you are a beautiful girl with this awesome personality and I feel like I shouldn’t let you go after all the years we shared in good friendship. All the laughs, the holidays, the time I spend with you and Jackson seems to be the only time that I am actually happy.”

You sipped your wine and began eating.

“Even when I take Siggy home… It doesn’t feel like home.” He continued.

You swallowed your mouthful of food. “Did it feel like home when you were with Porunn?”

Bjorn reached across the table and held your hand. “No. I honestly…didn’t feel anything…I was numb with these echos of regret and pain.”

You slowly opened your hand and entwined your fingers with his. “So, even if I said I forgive you and I only wanted to be friends you would want more than that?”

Bjorn blinked. “I would always want more than a friendship from you. I didn’t realize it back then, but I was in love with you for the longest time. I just didn’t want to pressure you into a relationship with me. Then we had something good going… ”

“Until she showed up.”

Bjorn nodded his head. “What I really want to do, if you agree, is start over. Like a fresh start.”

You pulled your hand from his and sipped some more of your wine. A small smile rested on your face. “I think I can do that.”

Bjorn finally smiled back. His shoulders slumped and you watched the wave of relief wash over him. Just the sight of him in front of you made your heart begin to pound. Maybe it was shading of the candlelight, but seeing Bjorn with that smile and glimmer in his eyes made your body grow hot.

“So, I was thinking about going to the beach tomorrow. You still don’t work on Sunday right? If you have work I’ll be more than happy to bring-”

You shot up from your chair and carried your plate to the sink. Bjorn watched you with confused eyes as you blew out the candles and moved them from the table.

“Um, Y/N are you alright?” Bjorn asked.

You ignored his question and sat down on the table in front of him. He quirked his eyebrows as you spread your legs apart.

“What are you?” He began to speak but his jaw dropped when you hiked your pencil skirt up and began pulling your panties down.

You watched as Bjorn reached forward and moved you closer to him. His hot breath tickled your thighs and his hands were placed at the top of your thighs were he used his thumb to hold your skirt up. He started with gentle kisses on your left thigh and used his hands to hook your knees over his shoulders.

Then you felt his tongue dart out and caress your aching clit. You pushed one hand on his head and gripped a headful of his hair. His hands dragged up your legs and gripped your hips as he began sucking gently on your clit. You bucked your hips up and dug your teeth into your bottom lip.

Your breathing grew heavier and a light moan slipped out.

Bjorn quickly brought a hand up to cup your mouth to muffle the next moan that slipped out. You leaned back on your elbows and arched your back as you felt his warm moist tongue dip into your entrance. His other hand slid up your shirt and began to palm your breast under your bra.

Your thighs began to quiver as his tongue danced up your moistened folds and began stroking your clit.

“Mmfff, Bjorn.” You mumbled against his hand.

Bjorn jumped up from his seat and began ripping your shirt off. His lips crashed right into yours as you sat up to unhook your bra. He reached down to unzip his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. You cradled his face in your hands and wrapped your legs around his hips.

He grabbed his erection and lined the tip at your entrance. With both arms wrapped tight around you, he lunged his hips forward and buried himself deep inside you. The two of you shared open mouthed kisses to silence your moans and groans as he began rocking his hips back and forth.

You brought your hands to the nape of his neck and bucked your hips into his. Bjorn kept you engulfed in his big arms and stepped away from the table. He began walking until he found the closest wall and continued thrusting himself inside you. You could feel your back dig into the wall behind you as you rolled your hips and moaned into his mouth.

Bjorn pulled away from your kiss and looked at you through his heavy lidded eyes. He leaned his forehead against yours and continue thrusting his hips up.

“I love you.” He whispered between heavy breaths.

“I love you too.” You whispered back.

Both of began to tremble simultaneously as he pumped himself deeper inside you. You felt your walls clench tight around his erection and your body curled into his. Warm tingles bursted deep in your belly and flowed right between your thighs. Bjorn quickly placed his lips into yours and moved in erratic thrusts just before you felt his warm seed coat your inner walls.

“Fuck.” Bjorn groaned against your lips and slowly sunk to the floor with you still attached to him.

He stretched his legs out beneath you and cradled you close to his chest. The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes to catch your breath.

“So… ” Bjorn began to speak between heavy breaths. “You think we can share the bed tonight?”

You broke out in a light chuckle. Bjorn smiled back at you. He leaned forward and pressed a hand on the floor to balance himself. You gripped the back of his neck.

“Whoa. Bjorn, what are you doing?” You asked.

“Carrying you to the shower, we gotta get cleaned up and head to bed. The kids are looking forward to going to the beach early in the morning.”

***

The cool breeze blew in your hair and the sound of the waves crashing made you sigh. It was the exact same beach that you and Bjorn always went to. A private beach that very few people knew about and you loved it.

“Hey, Siggy?” You asked as sat up from your beach towel.

“Yes mommy?” Siggy replied.

“What is Bjorn and Jackson doing?” You held your hand up to block the sunlight.

You couldn’t see much but they were doing something. It looked like they were placing rocks all in a big circle.

“Oh, I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.” Siggy continued to dig in the sand.

“A surprise?” You questioned.

Siggy giggled. “Don’t worry, your gonna like it.”

You watched as Jackson ran through the sand and headed towards you. “Mommy! Mommy! You have to come here! You Won’t believe what we found!”

Siggy jumped up. “Ooh! I wanna see!”

You stood up and wiped the sand from your legs. Jackson gripped your hand and began pulling you towards the big circle of rocks. Bjorn was on his knees studying a big white spiral shell that had a dark brown swirls in it.

“A sea shell? Wow. That’s beautiful.” You commented.

“Yeah, it sounds like there’s something in it though.” Bjorn reached a hand forward and placed the shell in your hand.

You brought it up to your ear and shook it gently. Something clanked and clung in the shell. When you brought it back down in your hand and turned it over you felt something heavy fall into the palm of your hand. You gasped when a ray of sunshine hit the diamond and made little sparkles of a colorful rainbow shine.

It was a ring. Wait a minute, was this a proposal?

You brought your attention to Bjorn and the kids. Jackson and Siggy both stood beside each other and held up a wooden sign that read, “Mommy will you marry Daddy?” In a beautiful blue cursive.

“Oh my God. Is this a joke?” You questioned.

Bjorn chuckled. “No, Y/N. After all this time I spent with you and Jackson I realized that together, we are the reason we want to get up in the morning. Everyday I wake up and I can’t wait to see your face… Even if we slept in the same bed. I know our saying was once "fake it til we make it” but I want us to say something else. Something better, like, “let’s get real.”

You opened your mouth as Bjorn gently took the ring from your hand and held it up between two fingers.

“Y/N, will you please marry me and make me the luckiest man on earth?” Bjorn asked.

The strange warmth that filled your chest made your eyes water. And while you were completely caught off guard you knew your answer right away.

“Yes! Yes I will marry you!”

Bjorn got off his knee and brought you in for a strong passionate kiss. His hands went right to your hips while yours crossed behind his neck.

“Yay! She said yes! She said YES!” Siggy jumped up and down.

Jackson quickly ran up to the two of you and tried wrapping the both of you in a big hug. Bjorn picked up Siggy and reached out for Jackson’s hand.

“Come on, there’s still one little surprise left.”

***

The door swung open and the kids ran right to the kitchen.

“Come on Mommy! Follow us!” Jackson skipped, hopped, and jumped.

You looked at the floor and saw little footprints of sand leading to the kitchen. At the moment you could only laugh and see what the kids were so desperately trying to show you.

When you rounded the corner you saw the kids at the counter where your roses where. They had all dried up and withered. All except one. It still stood tall and beautiful as before.

“Wait a minute, how did…” You approached the flowers and picked it up.

It was a fake flower that had blended so easily with the others. You chuckled and turned to Bjorn.

“It won’t ever die. Just like the love I feel for you.” Bjorn stated.

The sound of loud brakes squealing and a motor of a truck boomed from outside. Jackson and Siggy ran over to the livingroom to look out the window. Bjorn followed you to the window and you all watched the bright orange moving truck.

“Looks like we’re getting new neighbors. Should we go say hi?” You asked Bjorn.

“I don’t see why-” Bjorn’s eyes suddenly widened.

“What?” You questioned as you looked back at the truck.

A man with medium length dark hair stepped out of the truck. A pretty blonde girl walked around the truck and hugged the man.

“Torvi and Kalf?” Bjorn asked.

When you looked back at him you realized he looked awefully pale. Like the two of them moving across the street wasn’t good. And it didn’t help that you knew that Bjorn once had a thing for Torvi. And that Kalf guy definitely was eye candy.

The man turned and caught the four of you looking at him through the window. He curled his lips into a smile and held his hand up to wave. You forced a tight smile and waved back at him.

“So, is it okay if Siggy and I start moving in tonight?” Bjorn asked through his tight smile.

“Yeah, we should get right on that.” You quickly turned and began walking away. “Come on guys let’s get you all cleaned up.”

“He’s still watching us.” Jackson stated.

You quickly closed the blinds without a second look and scooped Jackson in your arms. “Ignore him, baby.”

“Is he trouble?” Jackson peaked over your shoulder to look at Bjorn.

Bjorn reached out and rubbed Jackson’s back. “Don’t worry, he already knows not to do anything stupid. Your Daddy’s here to protect you.”

With that you began cleaning the kids up. All the while occasionally peeking out the window to watch the new neighbors. They were definitely trouble. But as long as Bjorn and you stayed strong, you would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this series. And yes, there will be a sequel to this as well. It will be call Get Real but Im not sure when the first chapter will be out.


End file.
